Heartbreak Escape
by Kyume
Summary: Sango has her hand forced, she lives a life she never wanted but she is oh so good at. She loses the one she loves, or at least she thought she did, but has she found love again, and so quickly after losing her other? It doesn't matter, he is the target, if she ends his life she gets to keep hers.
1. See my World

Heartbreak Escape

Sango was the pretty girl who got mixed up in the wrong crowd, had the bad boy boyfriend, but still managed a high end job. Sango wants out now, she can't take this life anymore but there is a price to pay and she can't afford it. She is forced to do her job one last time, but what she doesn't count on is falling in love with this tall dark and handsome figure. First fanfiction in a while guys so be gentle haha. Also this is rated M because of language and lemon content.

OOC: Ok guys so I had been reading all of these amazing fan fictions and decided that I wanted to get back in the game, got the idea for this because I wanted to write Sango as a more manipulative character and make her really fun to work with, and well the pairing I just like to switch things up a bit. For all you San/Mir fans you won't be disappointed either. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and any and all reviews are welcome I don't mind being told what I need to improve on, or what my readers feel should happen.

Disclaimer- I do not own nor have I ever owned or ever will own Inuyasha . This is for your entertainment only and the satisfaction of my writing needs, I do not make any profit off of this.

See my world… the world as it is…

Finishing buttoning up her silk fuchsia shirt, she straightened out her pencil skirt. The bruise around her eye was still a little visible but it wasn't anything that her make-up couldn't cover up, it was sore and tender as she put it on though. When she clicked the powder box close there was a snort and shifting of sheets from her companion that still lay half naked in her bed. She cringed knowing he didn't like to be woken up early in the morning. She put her stuff back as quietly as she could and picked up her purse in one hand and her heels in the other and tiptoed to the door, only to be stopped by an angry gruff voice.

"You better be home by one o'clock like you said you would or we might have another disagreement to work out." He laughed, but Sango said nothing knowing the last disagreement they had resulted in the ugly reminder on her eye, so she said nothing out of fear she just nodded her head. "Answer me bitch I can't hear a fucking nod." There was definite anger in his voice but he had not shouted, still it made Sango jump.

"Yes Kouga, I understand we still have work to do." She managed to keep her voice strong but the wolf demon could smell her fear, and he loved it, he lived for it. He sat up and beckoned her with his index finger. She had to comply; reluctantly she walked over to him. Once she was close enough he yanked her down onto the bed sending her shoes and purse went flying out of her hands showing her surprise. He put all his weight on her and smiled down at her.

"You know I love you right babe, I'm sorry I had to yell. To make it up to you I'll even pick up your brother when he gets out from school. Huh, how does that sound." He kissed her hard before she could answer, he knew her answer was yes, well if it wasn't you wouldn't want to know how Kouga would take it. "You are so beautiful Sango" he brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her gently now and whispered. "And you're all mine." He let one of his hands slide down under her skirt and trailed over her sensitive skin. Sango grew goose bumps and let a slight moan escape her lips; he let a satisfied growl escape his.

Sango tried to focus, she wanted it bad now but she couldn't be late for work again, and especially not today when she would be getting a new advisor. She attempted to stop his hand. "Babe I have to go to work and I can't be late again you know?" she panted. Kouga could smell her arousal and wasn't planning on letting her go, and was angered by her words. He growled again but this one was fierce, he shoved her skirt up to her mid-section, with a flick of his wrist snapped off her panties and flipped her around on her hands and knees. Sango gasped in surprise then moaned and gripped the sheets as he thrusted his hard member into her.

He gripped her brown locks and thrusted deep inside her… again…. And again…. And again. He could feel her pleasure and wanted to hear her scream his name. "Who is the one that can make you feel this way bitch… tell me who is the only one who can." A smirk was on his face as he continued to tease her with slow deep thrusts.

Her body shook with pleasure 'Damn him, he makes it impossible to leave him.' She thought, and when he spoke wanting to assert his dominance over her, well the position she was in she would have to give him the satisfaction. "Only you Kouga.. only you." She managed to get out moaning again as he still teased her, she knew he could do this forever but she hoped he would finish soon, but she could hardly keep track of time, she was lost in a blur of bliss and pleasure.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, "Uhh Sango are you ready yet?" It was her best friend Kagome and also her roommate, she could tell her friend was blushing even with the door between them. They shared and apartment in New York with their boyfriends, they also walked together to work, since they both worked at the same place.

Sango cleared her throat and tried to sound normal, "Ah almost, be right out!" she then pursed her lips muffling a moan as Kouga quickened his speed to regain her attention, well it worked. Her grip on the sheets tightened as she felt her climax coming quickly. Kouga pumped into her fast and faster, making her gasp every time, and finally with a long grunt he let his seed fill her. Utterly satisfied he fell back into his spot and Sango sill recovering from her orgasm that shook her whole body could hear his snores. 'Great! Just great!' she thought, now she was late, didn't have time to put on another pair of panties, and to top it off the rick was asleep. 'Sango dear you really know how to pick'em' she scolded herself and put on her shoes, not like she could wake him up now. She snatched her purse from the floor, straightened up her skirt yet again and tried her best to make her hair presentable. She sighed, this was always how it was, he would use her and just push her off to the side. Sango wanted their relationship to be more than just sex and her job, but to him that's all there was to it, she had to get away from this life and this man who didn't even love her.

Sango opened the door to find her friend pacing by the front door, a dark blush colored her face as she saw her friend. Sango laughed, her friend was so innocent, she remembered when Kagome had first told Sango that she was saving herself for marriage. She almost died of laughter, if she knew that this was the case she would have never set her up with her Hanyou friend. To Sango's surprise the two were still standing strong but she was sure Inu would pop the question soon, Sango had fun watching his frustration. She knew she shouldn't say her joyous feeling aloud because she did work for his father after all. Although Inu no Taisho thought Sango was a good influence on him, if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Hey sorry about that kagome." They both exited the front door and Kagome locked it behind them. "You know how Kouga can be." She found herself having to apologize for him a lot, she hated being embarrassed by him.

Kagome grew a little peeved next to her slayer friend. "Yes he can be a lecherous barbarian all the time, Sango you need to leave his sorry butt." Sango giggled at her friends inability to use vulgar language.

She took he arm as they entered the elevator. "I know, I know, I am working on it Kagome." Sango sighed, she wanted to leave him since she started dating him, but it was almost impossible, she had grown to fear the wolf demon, anyone with a brain would. It was true she came from a line of slayers and she too was taught the way of the sword, and unlimited fighting techniques in defense, but she couldn't harm Kouga, she had fallen in love with him, and if she tried to fight back he would most defiantly kill her.

Kagome hugged her friend she hated to see her so distressed, she wished she could work with her forever, but the secretary job she had wasn't permanent, it was just till she got enough money to go to the medical school she wanted to go to. Being a part of an illustrious line of mikos it was predictable that she would want to become a doctor. Though the same couldn't be said for Inuyasha, his father was a Lawyer and the CEO of his own Business. He had one in New York, Los Angeles, and Las Vegas. He was opening a new one in Huston Texas and would be gone for a couple of months. He sent for his Son Sesshomaru to take his place while he is gone. By the reaction that was given from Inuyasha she could tell that him and his half brother had some bad blood between them. So she figured it would be best if she was never in the same room with the both of them. All she could pray for was that Inuyasha never decided to show up to see her at work. Being Sesshomaru's new secretary would mean that they would be spending lots of time near each other.

Kagome and Sango ran down the busy streets of New York the city that never failed to take a day off. They dodged people and tried to avoid hitting heavy traffic spots. Sango was almost pushed over by a big angry man that hadn't even seamed to notice she was there. She lost her balance and was starting to fall backwards, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting to fall straight on her ass. Before she could finish her fall strong arms caught her, they definitely weren't Kagomes, she didn't even know if her dark haired friend even saw what was going on, she was in such a rush.

The arms raised her back to her feet, and once she had pulled down out her skirt carefully still aware she was not wearing underwear, the voice spoke. "Are you alright miss?" the voice was masculine and smooth. Sango turned around to see who's charming voice this was. She wisped her bangs out of her face and the man was revealed to her. He was human, he had dark black hair that was tied in a small ponytail and gorgeous dark blue eyes. His hands were on her waist, they were lingering for more of his gain than trying to balance her.

Sango smiled, he was very handsome, and he couldn't have appeared at a more convenient time. "Thank you, I am fine, but that jackass wont be if I ever see him again." She scowled in the direction the blundering man had walked off in. She could hear his chuckle, she turned back to him. "Forgive me for not introducing myself it is the least I can do for my hero." She out stretch her hand, "My name is Sango."

In stead of shaking it like she thought he would, he gripped it lightly and brought it to his lips. His cool breath made Sango's catch in her throat, he was very charming indeed. "Please, no need for thanks it was a pleasure saving you Sango. My name is Miroku." He let her hand slide out of his grasp and gave her a sly smirk. Sango could not help herself, he was perfect, then a tug on her arm brought her out of his trance

"Sango come on we are already late, oh goodness Inu would have been angry but we have no idea how his son is going to react now come on! Oh hi there." She finally noticed Miroku be he wasn't at all bothered. Sango knew she was right though.

"Oh yes, I am very sorry but I have to go. Thank you again, I hope we will run into each other on better terms next time." She half said half yelled as Kagome drug her away. She doubted that she would ever run into the handsome man again, after all there were millions of people to run into in New York city, but Miroku knew for a fact that they would see each other again.

* * *

Kouga grew nervous as he waited outside the room in a dark hallway. He had woke up about an hour after Sango left. He had needed a good screw this morning. He got ready quickly knowing he needed to go see the boss, he had found out some interesting information that he knew he would want to hear.

Suddenly the door opened and Jikotsu stepped out, Kouga hadn't much cared for The boss's brothers, they were all idiots but he had respect for his boss and therefore he had to give respect to his incompetent brothers. "Bankotsu wants to see you, and you better have a good reason to be taking his time Kouga. He is not in the most gracious mood."

Kouga scoffed, he would like nothing better than to rip his throat out. He walked past him giving him an angry glare that only made Jikotsu smile. When Kouga walked into the room the lighting had only changed a bit, the wolf demon complained to himself but he wouldn't dare say anything. "Kouga, since you don't have my dear Sango with you I am guessing you are doing this behind her back, and you know her word is the only one I trust." He paused and started again before Kouga could speak up "I have also gotten word of your mistreatment of my property."

Kouga froze, he knew he was talking about the black eye he had given Sango, 'Damn that bastard, he is sending his spies after me, this cant be good.' "I have no clue what your talking about, I have come with news that you might find interesting."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed, he was loosing his very precious patience with this wolf. With a slight lift of his finger his brother Suikotsu grabbed on to Kouga's hair and smashed his face into the desk and put him in an unbreakable hold. "Then enlighten me wolf for your days are numbered.

It wasn't hot in the room, he was just sweating because of the predicament he was able to get himself in. "She is planning on leaving us Boss!" He shouted in pain. This most defiantly got his attention.

Bankotsu sat up, "Well I appreciate you coming to me first instead of placing a hand on my property again, but you listen here you pathetic piece of shit. You are no longer of use to me, you have become to comfortable in your position. I must say, you have given me new hope though and this will all work out. Now listen and listen good, I still need you as an inside source till I can get my new agent close to her, and if I know my Sango it shouldn't take very long." He laughed and flicked his wrist and Suikotsu let go of his hair and Kouga lifted his head only to be face to face with Bankotsu's icy blue eyes. "Be back here by two o'clock with Sango, I have another case for her, are we clear wolf!" Kouga nodded his head and Bankotsu smirked, this wolf had been put in his place.

Kouga was escorted out and as soon as he got into his car he beat the steering wheel mercilessly. He was so angry and frustrated, he was supposed to be the one in Bonkotsu's position, now he was in the position that one wrong move could wind up with him without a pulse in an ally. Kouga calmed down after a bit and decided to head back to the city, he would need to speak with Sango right away.

Bankotsu looked back to the shadow that stood in the dark corner of his office after Kouga had driven off. "I expect I will not have any problems like this with you. Now if it is true that Sango does try to leave you realize what you will have to do." The figure gave a small nod smirking. Bankotsu laughed. "I must warn you she isn't as delicate as she looks, she has been trained just as you have and puts up the very good front of being a damsel in distress, killing her will not come without its challenges."

"Everything is as planned," was all he said in a smooth masculine voice.

* * *

OOC- ok guys so go ahead and tell me how you liked it and if you want me to continue this story, trust me there are some major twists ahead of this. It does pain me to make Kouga the bad guy cause I do like him but well it was kind of inevitable right. So give me reviews, good or bad I'll take um, give me some ideas to I am open to all my readers. I know what you may be thinking, what does Sango do? What is her next case? How did she get mixed up with these losers? When will she see Miroku again? How is Sesshomaru going to deal with Sango and her psycho boyfriend? Well let's see, I will update every week around Saturday. So thanks for reading and for any reviews I hope you like this story.


	2. Looking Back

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Looking back I can't see why?

Sango dug the keys out of her purse to open her security box in the lobby. She grabbed her suitcase and a folder that had all the information about Sesshomaru that she would need to know about while she worked with him. She was disappointed with what she found though. There was only one piece of paper inside of it. There were very few background details and at the bottom there was a list in very elegant cursive that read,

1) Do not enter my office without permission.

2) Do not bring your personal affairs to work.

3) Never question me.

Sango couldn't help but to feel the bite on the last demand on the list. This Sesshomaru guy must be some piece of work; she would have to watch herself with him. She was already starting to miss Inu No Taisho, he had become like her own Father in a way. He understood her, Kami, he was the only person she had told about how her family met their true demise. There was no use in feeling sorry for herself now she would just have to put up with this cold demon till Taisho came back. Sango groaned, he wouldn't be returning for a few months. She followed Kagome into the elevator she was holding. Kagome saw her friend's distress but couldn't help laugh at the irony of it all.

Kagome got off at the 39th floor; she hadn't much liked the fact working for the big boss and took the still not so humble job of the person second in command. Sango braced herself as she waited for the 39 to change to a 40. A bead of sweat formed on her brow, 'Come on I can't be this nervous can I?' Sango tried to mentally will herself to stay calm. She just couldn't help it, she didn't want to embarrass herself as she had done on her first day, though that had only worked out for the best because Taisho was a kind hearted dog demon, not at all like the stories she had heard about his full demon son. She could hardly stand Inuyasha and he was only half demon.

The doors parted, 'Well here goes nothing.' She thought quietly, almost as if she though that the Lord could hear her thoughts now that the doors that had served as a barrier disappeared. She walked out; her stiletto heals clicking on the marble floor, she self consciously swept her bangs out of her face only for them to fall back into their normal position. She looked around but saw nothing except for her large empty desk, which was mildly cluttered, she let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't aware she was even holding. She set down the briefcase and the folder atop of her desk and squared away useless papers, disposing of them as needed.

Then the phone rang in front of her, its sudden sharp noise sounded like a bomb exploding in her quiet little station. Sango jumped out of her seat and gasped, then scold herself for being so foolish and then quickly answered the phone. "Hello, this is Sang-" she was cut off abruptly.

"Yes I am aware of who this is." A cold stoic voice answered, it made Sango shiver. "If you would have looked to see where the call was coming from you would have greeted me properly Human. Now please come see me in my office."

Sango was about to reply but was cut off by the dial tone. Sango's face boiled in anger, 'That was completely unnecessary'. She tried to gather herself, 'Well at least he said please.' But that still wasn't enough to calm her completely. She made herself presentable and knocked twice on the door and opened it just how Inu No Taisho had told her to do. "Is there something you need of me my Lord?" The Inu demons were hell bent on traditions, Sango had been taught many of them and had grown to love the humble life of a demonness, but Taisho said that her fiery attitude would need some work if she wished to keep her head. She called him Taisho because he wished it of her, but in the presence of others he was to be addressed 'Lord' as Sesshomaru was. She doubts this bastard would let her get closer than the door to him, let alone close enough to drop the Lord part and half his name. She giggled inwardly at the thought of calling him Sesh.

As Sango closed the door behind her she gazed upon the Inu demon prince. She was dumbstruck, he was magnificent. He wore a white silk shirt, black slacks, and his long gorgeous silver hair hung behind his shoulders. He was staring out of the large wall windows aware of Sango's presence. Sango thought that this must be a great change from Tokyo. People respected the Inu demons there, and bowed in their company, it was a lot more conservative over there too, much more intimidating traditions. Sango had wanted to learn how to drink a cup of tea properly but failed horribly, she could tell by the level of Taisho's laughter as he tried to teach her.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, able to get a glimpse of her. She was very beautiful, scrawny, but well kept. He liked his employees to take care of themselves. "Yes, I figured we should meet properly and…." Sesshomaru stopped his cool speech abruptly. Sango's heart stopped, what was wrong? His nose twitched, and at that moment she knew exactly what was wrong. She must reek of Kouga. Her heart raced as she remembered the first time she went to work after she had met Kouga, Taisho had even asked her to shower and then come back to work. The inu demons weren't very friendly when it came to wolf demons.

As Sesshomaru turned to face her he suppressed a curled lip and just wrinkled his perfect nose in disgust, although he was slightly distracted when he set his full attention on the young female. She had sensual curves and her pencil skirt showed off her toned rear perfectly. The silk button up shirt had not been buttoned up all the way and Sesshomaru was given a nice view of her well endowed chest. The thing that really stopped him was her Honey brown eyes, they were far from any human eyes he had ever seen, they were so different but he couldn't put a finger on how though. Sango grew very nervous under his scrutinizing stare. The stench crept into his nostrils again and snapped him out of his trance. "Do you own a dog Miss Sango?" She shook her head slowly; he was aware of her nervousness and was rather enjoying it. "Then I can assume this stench you carry around with you is that of your mate's am I correct?"

He could see the surprise in her eyes; Sango nearly had a heart attack. "Oh no Lord Sesshomaru he is not my mate." She blushed lightly, Kouga had wanted to claim her for a very long time but she refused. For two reasons, one she didn't love him, and two she was not sure she could settle down with a demon. Though demons seemed to be the only type of men she was attracted to, well there was that Miroku guy.

"Then you have no business smelling of that when you come to work, I would have expected you to be more professional then that." Sango grew angry how dare he insult her like that. Sesshomaru could feel her change in emotion and figured he better make something clear between them, he stepped out from behind his desk and towards her. "Listen girl, my father may find you amusing but you are nothing more than a nuisance to me, I will enforce you disobedience with punishment."

"You have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Sango balled her fists and stepped forward. "What are you going to punish me now?" Sango mocked him and was enjoying making him frustrated.

It took a lot of will power not to put Sango back in her place, "You are lucky my father favors you wench." His face was hard as stone, he could not lead on that even though this woman angered him, he rather enjoyed their argument. "The next time you feel the desire to fuck your wolf boy, please have some decency to shower after, and perhaps even make it to work on time." He let a small and rare smirk place on his lips, then turned around back to his desk and sat down. He then looked back to the shocked girl, blushing feverishly. "You may leave now." He dismissed her.

Sango could not believe her ears, had he just used the word 'fuck' and to her? Surely that had to be sexual harassment. Now she just stood there a blushing idiot, when she heard his dismissal she quickly obliged. She turned the handle and pushed but the door wouldn't budge. She continued her attempts eager to get away, Sesshomaru on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. "You pull Miss Sango." His cool voice carried over to her and immediately she pulled.

Without a glance to him she said, "I knew that!" He could clearly see the anger and embarrassment all over her face and when she quietly shut the door he allowed himself to chuckle at the events that took place. An evil smile played his lips as he found new way to pass his time in the coming months.

Sango let out a long sigh as she reclined in her office chair 'So much for not embarrassing myself'. How was she supposed to put up with this monster for the next couple months? Sango was counting the seconds till lunch time where she could share just how rotten her morning had gone. It was about an hour till lunch and the phone began to ring. Sango dreaded that it might be Sesshomaru, but when she looked at it wasn't she was surprised to feel disappointment.

She put the phone to her ear "Inu law firm, this is Sango." She said in a fake chipper voice, answering the phone was what she hated most about her job. She always had to act so happy and put up with arrogant demon and human crap.

"Ah my lovely Sango how are you this morning." A familiar fatherly voice boomed excitedly on the other line.

Sango could hardly contain her excitement, "Taisho! It's so great to hear from you." She was grinning like a fool.

"Ah my dear, you have no idea how much I miss you. How are things going with my son Sesshomaru?" His voice was expecting, she could only guess it was for the worst.

Sango groaned and Taisho laughed. "Just peachy, he is a real joy to have around, he showers me in compliments." Her voice was obviously dripping with sarcasm.

"Give it some time Sango, he may not like humans, but you'll grow on him. After all you are a very hard woman to ignore Sango." Sango was feeling better already but a sly smirk crept up on her as she heard another woman giggling in the background.

"Having a hard time ignoring women over there my lord? Should I leave you to your 'work'?" Sango laughed.

There was a pause, "I am never to busy to talk to you Sango, just call me if you need anything." Sango took that as a yes and as her cue to make it snappy.

"I know Taisho, don't overwork yourself, and hurry back I don't know how much more I can take of your narcissistic son" The older inu demon roared in laughter and then they both said their goodbyes and Sango hung up the phone and laughed quietly to herself thinking back to the other voice she heard. "Taisho you dog." She whispered to herself.

Lunch time came around and Sango was anxious to meet up with Kagome. Sango called Sesshomaru's office phone and hear it click but was given no answer. "Forgive my interruption Lord Sesshomaru but I am going to take my lunch break now." With only a mild grunt as an answer Sango hung up the phone clenching her teeth in anger. 'How childish!' she fumed and picked up her keys and headed to the café across the street where she was supposed to meet Kagome and Inuyasha. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was smirking in the privacy of his office.

Sango sat down in the café's seat still peeved by Sesshomaru's behavior, but yet she could not get the sight of him out of her mind. "Ugh!" She breathed angrily. Kagome smiled evilly and Inuyasha smirked half heartedly and then crinkled his nose.

"Bleh, you smell like the bastard and Kouga, nothing could smell worse!" He covered his nose and receive death glares form both girls. Kagome was closer so she jabbed him in ribs. "Hey If you had my nose you would see what I was talking about."

"Still Inuyasha that's so rude, So Sango how was the first day, not so good I am getting by the size of your vein." Sango had a thin vein that bulged on her forehead when ever she grew angry and very stressed.

"Well actually after he told me to stop 'fucking' Kouga things went pretty smoothly." Sango pouted but was brought out of her embarrassment by the up roar of laughter coming from her two friends. "Haha glad this is all very funny to you guys." She couldn't help but to smirk as well because really it was funny.

"He told you," He paused still gasping for air after every laugh, "What!" Not really a question so Sango didn't answer again she just crossed her arms over her chest and laughed a bit. They all ordered and went on chatting about Sesshomaru.

Back at the office,

Kouga screeched to a stop in the parking lot and lumbered in through the front doors. Almost every one knew that when he came in it was best not to get in his way. The girl at the front desk waited about a minute after he got on the elevator and called Sesshomaru's office. There was no answer, partly because Sesshomaru already smelled the damn wolf and walked out of his office and waited by Sango's desk.

The elevator dinged open and Kouga walked out an angry scowl on his face. He looked hoping to catch sight of Sango but was angered when he saw this rich bastard standing by her desk. "Where the hell is my girl at!" He clenched his fist.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, what did Miss Sango see in this fool. He was barbaric, and had an uncontrollable temper. Sesshomaru wondered if he had ever laid a hand on Sango, the thought made his anger flare, but his stoic features remained the same. "There is no one by the name of that here. My secretary Sango has just gone out for lunch, you can take up your troubles with her." His voice was cold.

Kouga growled, "So you're a smart ass huh," Sesshomaru was tired of this wolf's juvenile behavior, and started to turn back into his office. "Don't you turn your back on me! I'm talking to you!" Kouga let his anger get the best of him, truth be told he just felt like punching something with all of this frustration he had built up, and Sesshomaru was the first one to get in his way since the meeting this morning. The wolf demon jumped at Sesshomaru, one head reaching out and the other in a fist pulled back behind his head.

**OOC- Hahahaha a cliffy, sorry guys I know I said Saturday but truth be told I ha this chapter finished Thursday but I just haven't been able to get on till to day but most likely I will get two chapters done by Friday because I have all week off of school this week so lets cross our fingers. And thanks to the people who left reviews, and don't stop ready just yet, I plan to finish this story with lots of twists and you Mir/san fans will be shocked and Sesh/San fans will love the ending, so please keep up the reviews, they give me the drive to keep writing.**


	3. Bad Day Gone Worse

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**OOC- Hey guys, Yay another chapter! I am so happy that I am keeping up with weekly updates but I have to say, I am a little sad about how little reviews there is but for the ones I got I am overjoyed! You can bet this story is all for you guys. SO anyways, I hope everyone stuffed their face for Thanksgiving and are ready to take a look at this exciting chapter. **

_Bad day gone worse!_

Sango was sipping her latte as she rode up the elevator. She didn't like them but Kagome always bought her one and they did usually keep her from falling asleep during work so who was she to turn one down. She hated the bitter taste and the coffee breath it left her with. She always ha mint gum with her though so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

She watched as the red letters turned to the top floor's number. She sighed but as soon as the door opened she heard a crashing sound and ran out to see what it was and what she saw mad her heart stop. The plastic cup slipped from her hand and spilt on the floor.

Sesshomaru had easily countered Kouga's brash attempt at attacking. He had gripped the wolf demon's throat before he could get close to Sesshomaru. Hs long arm put a great distance between the two, his grip tightened and Sesshomaru could feel his youkia loosing control. How dare this parasite try to attack the great lord Sesshomaru, especially from behind. "Coward!" He growled. As he flung him onto Sango's desk he hears the ding of the elevator but he hardly paid any attention to it. The desk broke under the force the wolf demon was thrown with. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were now bleeding into red; his claws were glowing green with poison ready to kill this bastard.

Sango was terrified with the seen before her but she was more pissed than terrified. "What the fuck!" Her scream was a mixture of fear and anger. Kouga shook his head in pain and turned when he heard her voice, Sesshomaru didn't even pay her any attention, his focus was on his prey. Sango feared for Kouga, she knew how out of control Youkia could get. She ran over to Sesshomaru, knowing she would be risking her life in doing so. "Sesshomaru please stop!" She had forgotten to say his title but she didn't care how she addressed him she had to get him under control. She reached him and flung her arms around his waist, he was a good foot and a half taller than her. She did her best to avoid his poisonous claws, but it nicked the sleeve of her silk shirt.

Sesshomaru's youkai subsided as he felt delicate arms wrap around him. It was a strange feeling, like his inner demon ran away not willing to fight what was wrapping itself around him. The silver haired demon looked down to see shinning brown hair, he could feel her fear radiating off of her, and some shock. "Lady Sango?" he wasn't sure just how to pry the girl off of him. He was going to shove her off in disgust but his inner youkai snarled at the though.

Sango looked up at him, her cheeks burning red on her pale face, her eyes filled with embarrassment. She could hear Kouga's possessive growls from behind her, and let go of Sesshomaru instantly. "Forgive me my lord." She bowed. "I feared you might have hurt my…. Um" What was Kouga to her? They weren't mated and she didn't really think boyfriend was the proper word you would use in this situation.

As soon as her soft touched left him Sesshomaru had the urge to puller her back and silence that annoying growling the wolf pup was doing. Sesshomaru could tell he only had a sexual relationship with this human girl and he was disgusted. "You have broken my rule Lady Sango, take this as a warning." He growled his stoic features unchanging. "Gather your pet and leave. I will have your desk replaced by tomorrow morning and on time." His glared burned into her and yet Sango could not turn away from his intoxicating features. "And Sango this is never to happen again." His voice was cold and stern. Sango dumbstruck just nodded like a fool.

He waited there impatiently looking at her. Kouga having been put in his spot didn't utter a word but was growling viciously. Sango than snapped into realization, "Oh!... Right! …..You meant now, of course. Right away lord Sesshomaru." She bowed one last time and was yanked up but a large hand, it wasn't Kouga because she could feel his presence a couple feet behind her. She was staring into Sesshomaru's cold golden pools.

His eyes were on her shirt where she had ripped it on his claws. She could have sworn she saw his emotionless façade falter but his guards went right back up. He inspected it to see if he had harmed her. His youkia raged at him, but he ignored it, she was just a human but she was important to his father therefore she was his reasonability. "I am sorry about your shirt."

Sango was about to speak but Kouga piped up. "Bullshit asshole! Get your filthy claws off my mate!" He growled approaching them. Sesshomaru was about to put himself in front of Sango and remind this put again who he was talking to but the immense anger he felt from beneath him gained his attention.

"Kouga just shut up!" Her fist clenched and Sesshomaru could feel the motions of her body, she was not damsel, the movements were controlled and he could tell her muscles were so accustomed to a fighting stance they itched to be in but she refrained. She turned back to him swiftly her mind unaware it was in predatory mode. Then Sesshomaru caught sight of something disturbing. A bead of sweat had fallen from her forehead down the side of her eye, wiping away the make-up she had revealing the purplish discoloration around her eye. Sango panic as she saw him notice and quickly hid it behind her hair. "I am alright My Lord, it is just a shirt now I will leave you before you change your mind and your patients wear out." She quickly left dragging Kouga behind her into the elevator.

As Sesshomaru watched them leave he growled, Sango had heard it and thought it was in anger and she quickened her pace. Kouga however knew that his growl meant something totally different, he smirked and pulled Sango closer. As soon as the elevator doors closed she immediately shrugged him off and whipped towards him. "What the hell Kouga! Are you trying to get me fired. You of all people should know that I need this damn job!" She was beyond furious by now, honestly Kouga had never seen her like this, it interested him. It started to make him wonder if Bankotsu wasn't telling him everything about little Sango.

Kouga put on a scowl, "Bankotsu, wants to see us and frankly we have something to discuss, just between the two of us!" He took an envelope out of his jacket and threw it at her. As soon as she looked down to see what it was the elevator opened and Kouga stomped out. Sango's eyes widened as she read the front. It was her results from the hospital, and it was opened. She felt so stupid, she ran after him.

He was already in the car when she caught up. She opened the door and got it, "What did it say?" She was shaking, cause she knew if it was positive she couldn't do her job anymore and as much as she wanted that she prayed it wasn't because then that meant her fate would be tied to Kouga forever.

He stared at her, "You didn't read it." Not a question so she remained quiet. "Well it was negative, come on Sango we can't bring a baby into this world how could you be so careless." His voice was stern as he turned on the car.

Sango knew Kouga wasn't such a bad guy like makes himself to be. He was concerned as she could hint just a little scared, but why? "I know, I am so sorry, I was careless. I had just missed one day of taking the pill." Kouga raised his hand off the steering wheel to silence her.

"Sango I don't care about the reason why, I just want you to know how dangerous things would be if you had been. Do you think Bankotsu would let you keep the baby, or let me stay your escort! Sango do you have any idea how angry I would be at myself if I let that happen." He pause obviously confused and distressed, Sango felt horrible. "Sango I will never let anything happen to you, not like that, I will protect you till my last breath."

Sango was shocked, Kouga had never ever said anything like that to her. She sat back quietly. Did he know something she didn't? Kouga did, he knew his time with Sango was coming to an end way to fast. Sango did love him but not the way he loved her. The rest of the ride was silent.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes watched as the damn wolf stormed into the parking lot. He was back in hi office watching from the ridiculously large glass windows. Sango ran after him, and even from way up in his office he could feel her fear and he had the sudden urge to go down there and rip that wolfs throat out. Sesshomaru slammed his fist on his desk. Why was he thinking this way? What had his father gotten him into, Sesshomaru gathered himself again. He needed to stop thinking about the human and he had lots of work to keep his attention, but no matter how deep his head was in his work, her face never left his sights and her scent still lingered on his shirt along with her soft touch.

Bankotsu waited in his office, he didn't like waiting and his patients was about to snap as easy as a thread. Suddenly he could hear footsteps, most likely Kouga's he could never hear Sango's she was just to highly trained that she could be quiet and deadly without even trying. The door opened and they both walked in, Sango bowed, and Bankotsu smirked her ever lasting loyalty never failed. She knew who owned her, she also didn't like it either, but Bankotsu was a sick man, he loved making her do things against her will .

Kouga grunted in disgust, Bankotsu then frowned, he was such a hypocrite. It was ok for him to hurt her and take pleasure in doing so but it wasn't for Bankotsu. He simple brushed him off 'He will be dealt with shortly.' Bankotsu laughed mentally. "Ah my little Sango please sit down." He waited for her to sit, Kouga stood by her side like an obedient dog would. "I have a new assignment for you. You should find this one fairly easy. He slid the folder over to her.

Sango was shocked, she hadn't expected to take on a new assignment so soon. She took the folder with shaking hands. She opened it and the first page was a big picture of her target and she would have fell to the ground if she weren't sitting down already. She couldn't believe it, she heard Kouga growl beside her. Sango threw the folder back on the desk as if it had scorched her and she stood up staring at Bankotsu's amused eyes.

"You want me to kill Lord Sesshomaru!"

**OOC- Oh, dun dun dunnnn, tell me if you saw that coming, haha please tell me that you were all surprised. Well anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I know it's a little short and I am very sorry about that. Also leave reviews please, and keep reading cause next week it's only gonna get better!**


	4. A Dangerous Encounter

Chapter 4

_A Dangerous Encounter_

Bankotsu grit his teeth and balled his fists, this caused Sango to shrink back instantly. She regretted her outburst but it was so sudden she hadn't even realized what she had done till it was said. Bankotsu stood up from his side of the desk, "How dare you use that tone with me and especially question your assignment!" He was showing outer anger to her, to make her fear him but in actuality he was enjoying this. From what he had gathered from his mysterious helper, Sango has a deep affection towards her new boss, and he needs to let her know that she can't want anything other than what he tells her she wants.

Sango feared Bankotsu that was a sure thing but he was about the only thing that she truly feared... now. As he spoke she wanted to apologize but knew it would only anger him further. She waited patiently till he finished his verbal assault on her. "Forgive me, i had lost my head, it will not happen again i can assure you Lord Sesshomaru will be handled come morning." She kept her eyes on the floor but held her voice even; she couldn't show him just how scared she was she would have to be as strong as she could be.

Bankotsu smiled, but Kouga growled and tried to tackle him, he never even made it an inch from Sango's side. He was quickly restrained by Renkotsu and Suikotsu who now held his thrashing body. "How dare you talk to her like that you bastard! Sure Sesshomaru deserves this but there is no need to…." Suikotsu lifted a knife to Kouga's throat and the wolf demon instantly quit his struggle and his speech. True he would love to see Sango kill that bastard but seeing her like this and how Bankotsu treated her made his blood boil.

"Maybe we need to remind you of your place wolf!" Suikotsu yelled and his blade now drew blood.

"Stop this! Please! Bankotsu stop them now!" Sango was frantic at first but she managed to put some fierceness into her voice at the end. She couldn't lose Kouga, after all he confessed to her she couldn't lose him now, not like this. She glared at Suikotsu almost daring him to make another move. He would get another reminder on who was stronger in this situation. She had battled him before and she had gained her respect that day from all of Bankotsu's brothers. Suikotsu froze and kept his knife in place but looked to his brother for an answer. His blood hungry eyes shown in the dim light, Sango was greatly disturbed by them when they had that look.

Bankotsu looked at Sango a flash of surprise crossed his face but it was gone as fast as it had come and Sango had almost missed it. He then smiled his evil crooked smile, Sango had a bad feeling about this but was praying that maybe he would just let it go and send them both on their way, but that was a million to one shot. Bankotsu waved off Suikotsu who reluctantly put his blade back in its proper place. The two brothers still had a firm grip on Kouga, the air felt thick in the room and Sango could barely breathe. She was anticipating her boss's next move.

"Sango, you have been given your assignment and have agreed to it is there a reason you're still here or do you enjoy my company." His words angered and stung her; she hated his smile as he said those words.

"You know damn well why I am still here; I am not leaving without him Bankotsu!" Angry tears formed in her eyes. She hated that every time she grew furious tears would well up in her eyes.

Bankotsu dropped his head and shook it laughing, but when his head rose again it was different it was dark and emotionless. He turned his back to Sango; he now faced his antique samurai swords that were mounted on his wall. It clicked in Sango's mind what he was about to do, but she was just a little too late. Before she could even let out a breath, Bankotsu unsheathed one of the swords and flung it in Kouga's direction. His execution was perfect, it went straight through Kouga's chest, and he gasped out in pain. Renkotsu and Suikotsu laughed as he writhed in pain in their grasp.

"No!" Sango screamed in disbelief. She fell to her knees slowly unable to make her way over to her lover. It was so unreal, she had killed so many and seen death so often but she had always seen Kouga as indestructible. Now he had a sword in his chest and blood oozing out of his mouth and wound. She looked at Bankotsu a tear managed to slip from her eye, "You bastard." She whispered, unable to speak louder than that.

Bankotsu laughed, and then looked at his brothers "Get him out of my sight." Sango looked at the floor as they drug him out of the room, she dug her nails into her knees as she heard him choking on his own blood, and it was all her fault. Bankotsu knelt down beside her and grabbed her chin roughly, his mouth next to her ear; she hated the feel of his sticky breath on her skin. "Let this be a reminder my little Sango, in this business you have no emotional ties." Sango hated him so much right now. "Do you hear me!" She nodded her head reluctantly. "Good now find your composer and leave my office immediately. I expect everything to go accordingly tonight, and you will report back to me in the morning seeing as you will not be needed at work." He roughly let go of her and walked back to his desk, and Sango got up and walked numbly to the door and opened it. Before she could leave his disgustingly calm voice stopped her. "And Sango if you do not show up in the morning I will take it as a sign that you have failed."

Sango just nodded once, she didn't want to hear any more of it, she closed the door behind her and when she looked out in the hall she could see a trail of Kouga's blood. She put a hand over her mouth, and ran out of the dark horrid building. She could feel its evil shadows following her. Bankotsu had sent his mysterious assistant after her again. Sango didn't know about him but she could feel his eyes.

She opened the car door, sat down and slammed it shut. She tried to calm herself, it didn't feel right to be on this side of the car, Kouga had always driven. She hit the steering wheel, again and again, finally she started a full on cry. Somehow she managed to choke out some words in her heavy cry. "Kouga!... I am so… so… Sorry!" She gripped the wheel as hard as she could. She had wanted to see Kirara but she knew she was in no condition to go back into that building. Another thing she hated Bankotsu for was taking away her precious two tailed cat. He had said he could trust her that she could try to kill them, they were right; Sango would have gladly killed them many times before this.

Sango lifted her head, she had to get over this and be strong. Wiping the tears from her face she started the car and headed back into town, she would have to stop by her apartment to get her slayer suit, she prayed Inuyasha and Kagome weren't home.

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, but it wasn't because he was tired. He shut his laptop, tired of looking at it. It was late and he should be heading back to his place. His father had been more than generous in letting him stay in his penthouse. Sesshomaru didn't care though; he wouldn't really be spending much time in there.

He looked at the clock on his desk, it was already nine o'clock. Sesshomaru didn't realize how late it was. He put all of his things together and locked his office and headed towards the elevator. As he left the building he immediately knew he was being followed. He couldn't hear whoever it was, but he could feel them. Odd? He thought, he smirked, this would be an interesting walk home. Sesshomaru refused to get a car, he hadn't needed one in Tokyo and he didn't need one here.

Whoever was following him was doing a good job, too bad they were following the one demon that it was impossible to surprise. About half way to his place, he could feel her energy change, she was getting agitated, he took this as his clue to have a little fun. At the next corner store he ducked in and was on the roof in a matter of seconds. He could almost taste the shock of his pursuer.

She was wearing a suit that he had seen in pictures. It was a traditional slayer suit, he had herd of a group that moved from Tokyo to here but they had all been murdered. Was she a survivor or perhaps an impersonator? This suit hid her scent from him so he could not identify her by scent and her face was half covered all that showed was her large eyes. He laughed, "Didn't expect to get caught now did you, I must say you did a great job but you made one mistake." She said nothing but her eyes went from full to slits, he just smirked she was smart, he was good with voices. "You tried to follow this Sesshomaru."

Sango was going to enjoy this somewhat, she wanted to beat the shit out of him for being so arrogant, she didn't want to kill him but that was her job, that is what she was here for. She unsheathed her Kanata and leaped at him bringing the sword down so it would meet his head. The moment she the blow was to land, he disappeared. Sango then realized she was in deep trouble, she turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru's foot coming at her. She tried to move out of the way so he wouldn't connect it with her face but he landed the blow on her lower back sending her flying forward and her Kanata out of her hand spinning across the roof.

Sango yelled out in pain but her mouth was covered by a large hand and she felt strong arm around her waist. "I gave you more credit than this" He laughed, then looked at her, he hadn't really taken in her full figure, it was familiar in some way. Her back was pressed up on his front; her struggling against him was distracting him from the battle. He couldn't help but to look at how her breast bounced as she tried to break free, and moving her ass on him wasn't helping either.

Sango was trying to get out of his grip, but it seemed impossible. Suddenly her eyes bulged as she felt something unexpected poking against her rear. Sango did the first thing that came to mind she lifted up her leg, as you would of you were kissing someone, only not as gentle. Hearing his groan and his loosened grip told her she had hit the target. She leapt out of his hold, she dashed across the roof to get her weapon back. As soon as it was back in its rightful place the slayer looked back over to the knelt over Sesshomaru. He would gain back his composure soon and Sango had underestimated him she would have to come up with a better strategy, a one on one fight wouldn't work. She did feel a little violated though so before she left she yelled, "Pig!" and leapt off the side of the building. She ran into a different store she would have to change clothes, she couldn't run around New York in her slayer suit. Sango felt like a failure, she would have to call Bankotsu and tell him what happened.

Sesshomaru caught his breath and waited for the pain to subside, _'oh she plays dirty'_. He couldn't help but to think. He was intrigued by this slayer, and really why she was after him. He hadn't done anything wrong, nor had he ever met a slayer. Either way he knew he would see her again, as long as Sesshomaru lived she would come after him to finish what she started. He got up and walked back down through the store back outside.

Sango finished changing into some jeans and a plain shirt that was covered by a jacket. She walked out of the bathroom of the doughnut shop she had run into. She slid her arms through her backpack that held her slayer suit. It felt comforting on her back. She walked out of the store after buying a coffee. She didn't need the caffeine but she just needed something warm. Sango decided she would take the short cut home. She had her Katana with her and felt safe walking through the allies with it.

She walked into the ally and stopped immediately, she knew she heard something. She was sure that Bankotsu had sent another to do Kouga's bidding. He no longer had a close snitch so he had to settle for a spy. "Show yourself!" She wouldn't play these games with her boss anymore she was tired of this trust game with him.

A shadow dropped down in front of her, she gave him a cold stare and was about to give him an ear full but then she saw his eyes, they were so familiar. "Come closer, into the light." Well it wasn't good lighting in the ally but it was better than nothing. His blue eyes shown and he stepped forward. Sango gasped. "Miroku!" She was surprised and felt so betrayed, was her whole life nothing more than a huge set up controlled by Bankotsu.

Miroku smirked and gave her a salute with two fingers. "Yes my dear Sango and I am afraid I have to take you back to Bankotsu, you see you failed to do your job, and it is my job to follow orders Bankotsu has given me. Now I will not fail at my job to bring you back to him, so you can come with me and let this be over or.." He pulled out a hand blade from his coat. "I can say we had a misunderstanding and I can send you to him piece by piece….. your choice." His smirk only grew.

He stepped closer to her now only inches away and Sango just glared at him she was so furious at everything that was happening to her she was just going to let out all of her rage on him. "How could you, why would you…" she stopped as she heard footsteps on the sidewalk. She glanced and knew who it was she gave an evil smile no Miroku, she knew exactly how to get rid of him and get a new way to finish off Sesshomaru. She gripped his hand over the knife and stabbed it into her side.

She screamed like she was in unimaginable pain, she had been stabbed many times before but she had to put on an act now so it was ok to scream. "Someone help me!" Miroku looked mortified and removed his hand from the hilt of the knife, his sleeve was covered in her blood, and his hand too. She threw off her bag and sword into some trash on the side away from her. Miroku heard the steps coming close and took off.

A blur of silver flashed in front of her, he was looking for the perp. She had to get his attention off of Miroku so he could get away and report back to Bankotsu. "Help me please." She said as weakly as she could. Although she truly hated being the damsel in distress she had no choice. She took Sesshomaru for being one of those guys that would stick around a useless girl in order to protect them so that they can feel better about their meaningless existence. If he knew Sango's true nature he would feel threatened and would find ways to…. Well she quit her mental monologue as light amber eyes were staring at her.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" He didn't take her as the kind of person to live on this side of town, and really he knew she didn't live around here. He looked at where she had been stabbed. For some reason her blood was intoxicating to him. Animal instinct told him not to let anything touch her.

Sango couldn't help but to scoff at him, she winced at the pain over exaggerating that as well. "That is all you have to say" She said through gritted teeth, but she never got an answer he swooped her up in his arms. She gripped onto his shirt tightly as they soared onto a building's roof top. Sango thought back to when she was following him, he could have easily taken her out like that. He had known she was following him, but how? As soon as they landed Sango expected the pain from the knife to sting her yet again but instead an even sharper pain sliced through her as Sesshomaru yanked the blade out. She yelled out into Sesshomaru's chest, muffling her cries. She mentally applauded herself; she was a better actress than she thought she was.

Sesshomaru tossed the blade aside and tore off his sleeve and tried to wrap it around her as tightly as he could. Her nails were now digging into his flesh, though she would find it hard to draw blood. He pried one of her hands off of him and onto her wound, she gasped in pain. "Keep pressure on it, you need to stop the bleeding.

Sango glared at him. "No shit." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and Sesshomaru's lip twitch, wanting to curve up into a smile. She was something else, a smart ass yes but Sesshomaru couldn't fully read her. His attention was now on where to go.

Sango held on tight as he started leaping again, but when she looked to where they were going she was taken aback. "Sesh…. A lord Sesshomaru, where are we going? The hospital in that way." She couldn't point but she jerked her head in the right direction.

"We aren't going to the hospital we are going to my place it is closer." In reality Sesshomaru just didn't want those male doctors touching her. Sango was about to protest but his increase in speed told her to shut up.

Once they reached his building Sango looked up, they were on the hotel next to it but it still wasn't nearing as high as his building. She could feel his muscles tense under her. "Sesshomaru we won't make it …. AH!" She screamed as he gave a large bound to the top of his building. Sango panted now as they both stood still on the roof of his building. "Well … ummm… Never mind." She said trying to make her voice sound pained

As soon as they were in his penthouse suite Sesshomaru rested her atop his kitchen counter he opened her jacket popping off some buttons and then lifted up her shirt to get a clear look at her wound. He opened a cabinet and took out a first aid kit and started his work on her. It took only a few minutes, he was fast and quite frankly, when Sango looked at the stitching it was the cleanest she had ever seen.

He stood up and looked down to her, but something was off, he was smiling? "It's done; you can stop your act now." Sango's eyes grew big, how had he known.

**Ooc- Oh my goodness! I am so sorry everyone I owe you guys like three more chapter this week lol and don't worry I am trying my best to keep up with updates but yah school was crazy I had no time. But hey now it's Christmas break and I have more free time than I know what to do with so I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	5. The Situation at Hand

As soon as they were in his penthouse suite Sesshomaru rested her atop his kitchen counter he opened her jacket popping off some buttons and then lifted up her shirt to get a clear look at her wound. He opened a cabinet and took out a first aid kit and started his work on her. It took only a few minutes, he was fast and quite frankly, when Sango looked at the stitching it was the cleanest she had ever seen.

He stood up and looked down to her, but something was off, he was smiling? "It's done; you can stop your act now." Sango's eyes grew big, how had he known.

**Chapter 5**

_The situation at Hand_

Sango moved her lips but no words came out, she felt stupid. Then by some miracle words managed to form and play out. "What are you talking about?" she pretended like it was painful to raise her voice.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, he looked amused. Sango studied him; she was on edge on what he might try to do. He had an air around him that was unpredictable and it annoyed her, she hated when she couldn't figure a person out. He loomed over her and Sango was about to move away but in a split second Sesshomaru gripped her thigh and shoulder and tossed her off the table with incredible force. Sango had only a millisecond to react and in that millisecond her instincts told her what to do, her whole life she had listened to them and they told her 'Don't fall, stick a landing into a crouch, ready to attack what is attacking you.' So she listened.

As soon as she hit the high point in his toss, she flipped herself around legs bent and spread ready to take on the impact of the landing. She put out her right arm as her feet touched the ground to balance herself out. It seemed to have taken forever but once her mind caught up with her actions she didn't have much to say other that, "Fuck." Under her breath but still she knew this Dog demon could hear it. She whipped her head up and looked at him, though she didn't move from her stance. Her body tingled from where he had gripped her, and she loved foreplay as much as the next girl but this took it to a whole new level. Kouga didn't have this much strength and well it turned Sango on that Sesshomaru was as skilled a fighter as she was.

Sesshomaru's smile now was smug, he had known from the way she acted back in the office that she was no damsel in distress. Then her arousal hit him, had this gotten her blood pumping or was she simple turned on by the danger of the situation. "Tell me Sango who taught you that." His face went back to his normal stoic features.

Sango could now feel the pain from her stiches, the twist she pulled off made them tug and rip her skin a bit. She was thankful that her shirt was black but she knew any demon on the street, or even the one right in front of her, would smell the blood. That is if she would get out of here.

Sango was in full demon slayer mode now, "Never." She retaliated. With that she leaped at him a fist flinging forward. Sesshomaru was surprised at how fast she moved but still she wasn't fast enough. He grasped her wrist and put it behind her back hooking his arm around her in doing so. Sango saw this as an opening and threw a left hook that to her surprised actually connected to his right cheek. Her celebration was cut short when Sesshomaru then decided to tackle her in his anger.

"You are the first being in a hundred years ever to land a blow on me and live." He was serious and pissed, mostly because if Sango was scared she wasn't showing it. And for once Sesshomaru had to deal with someone not being scared of him in battle, and it was a woman at that.

Sango laughed, mostly to cover up the extreme pain that was shooting through her as her stiches tore even more. "Wow you're really over a hundred years old, you look good old man, though I think your hair might give you away" She gritted her teeth, but she didn't think his silver hair made him look old but she just wanted to get under his skin.

The dog demon growled and was about to give her an ear full because she somehow broke his stoic barrier but then he was aware of the position they were in. He lay on top of her pinning her arms above her, making sure there were no more unexpected tricks up her sleeve. He was so close to her, her breasts were smashed between him. Sango looked down and realized just exactly captured Sesshomaru; she looked back up to him, her cheeks beyond scarlet red.

Seeing her like this broke through Sesshomaru, it felt like he no longer had control over his body. He leaned down and captured her lips. Well Sango, she was still aroused from their fight and gladly complied to his hungry lips. His hand trailed down to her curves, Sango gasped at his touch. His hand snaked up her shirt to her breast. Sango moaned against his lips as it found its target and began to work. He then let out a growl, but Sango knew it was a growl of pleasure. However he wasn't letting his pin on her falter, which is what Sango was praying for but she guessed he must have been in this situation before, knowing what the consequences of letting his guard down for just a second were.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, they both tensed on instinct. Sango was shocked however when his posture chanced to protective, and over her. He then looked back down at her tearing his vision away from the door. Their eyes met and Sango of course didn't know what to say so she ended up saying something witty. She smirked up at him, "Guess I am saved by the bell eh boss?"

Sesshomaru grunted and lifted himself off of her and headed towards the door. Sango was about to stand up but was stopped dead by an angry voice. "Do not move." He demanded.

'Wow he must really need to get laid' Sango laughed in her head. She was just about to argue but he opened the door. So if he wanted to play it that way she would just get up anyway. She leaned against a chair and lifted up her shirt to assess the damage done to her stitching, but was scared half to death by a whining shriek that came from the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The childish feminine voice rang through the house. Sango had to put a finger in her ear and wiggle it to get some of her hearing back. She felt bad at how lord Sesshomaru must be taking the noise. But as she looked over from the kitchen to him it must not have been that bad as he was in the embrace of another woman. Sango scoffed and was just a little bit offended but she shook it off.

"Rin? What are you doing here." Sesshomaru was back to his old emotionless voice but Sango could tell he was surprised by this woman's presence. She knew that because he was exactly like his father. Thinking of Inu No Taisho, Sango frowned, she missed him dearly and it had only been a day, but it felt like forever.

Sango grabbed her jacket and slung it over her arm. "Well Lord Sesshomaru I must be going, I would say it has been a pleasure but really… it hasn't" She smirked at him and pushed passed him into the hall, leaving a very and Sesshomaru behind her.

Once out in the hall and Sango heard the door close she let out a sigh she had been holding in the whole time. She rubbed her forehead, "That was too close, come on Sango pull yourself together." Then a serious though crossed her mind, she had to do this, she had to do this for Kouga, he deserves that much. Sango knees went weak and she fell to her knees, just thinking of Kouga made her heart lurch, she couldn't even bear to think about him.

A moment later she heard the elevator ding, and she was puzzled, she didn't remember pressing the elevator button. She looked up only to see her coworker, "Kyume what are you doing here?" Well was Sesshomaru throwing a party in his daddy's pent house?

Kyume was a cute girl and also very pretty, she was very tall and had long blonde hair. She was tanned and had amazing hazel eyes Sango had never seen before, and as gorgeous as she is her fit physique proves she would have made a great Slayer. She is also very smart but it must be the blond hair that made her just a bit ditsy. She had her mouth open like she wanted to say something but was at a loss.

Sango stood up, shaking just a little bit, Kyume saw this and helped her up right away. "Sango are you alright? Why are you here? Are you and Lord Sesshomaru involved!" Sango shushed her and let out a small chuckle. She was a gosip girl and loved to get a good chunk of dirt and twist it into something else.

"No nothing like that, Sesshomaru just needed to speak with me about some business left unfinished today as I left work." She lied easily.

"Oh so then He did get ahold of you after all." She smiled, Sango had to admit, how Kyume managed to say single was a mystery to all mankind. She mad Sango want to betray men, but she was faithful.

Her words finally processed in her mind and Sango stopped her. "Wait what do you mean?"

Kyume tried to grasp for words again, unsure if she had said the right thing. "Oh i.. umm, I thought he contacted you. He had me run errands for him after you left and he even questioned miss Kagome, but she didn't say a word she told him that if you were with Kouga there was no telling where you were, she enjoyed making Sesshomaru angry it was like-" Sango lifted up her hand to silence her. Once she started rambling on and on there was no way to stop her.

"Thank you Kyume but I am really tired I have to go home." Sango was telling the truth she was so tired she had to go home.

Kyume nodded, "Oh yah… right it looks like you do need some sleep. Hey I will walk you outside after I drop these papers off to Sesshomaru, okay?"

God she was so sweet and thoughtful, it was hard for Sango to tell her no. "No, no. I need to…." She sighed, she really didn't want to be alone, because she knew that somehow Miroku had gotten the word to Bankotsu and she knew he wouldn't be happy and most likely would be waiting for her down stairs and she didn't want to bring Kyume into that. "I just need to be alone for a while."

Kyume smiled as if she understood. "Hey I know how Kouga can be but don't let him get you down ok." Sango's eyes started to burn with threatening tears, Kyume thought they meant something else and gave her a big reassuring hug. Sango fell into it, glad to have her there.

They said their goodbyes and Sango rode down in the elevator in silence. Once she was out on the street she waited by the sidewalk for Bankotsu, she knew him already and sure enough from out of the shadows came Miroku as a black limo drove up. Sango and him stepped inside. She slapped him as he tried to lay a hand on her to 'help' her in. He rubbed his cheek and sat down, Bankotsu was amused and laughed.

"Oh my dear Sango I thought you would be happy that I got you another dog." He said every word stinging her.

Sango glared at him with unimaginable hatred "I never asked for a new dog and I especially don't want him" she emphasized the last word with extra venom. "Now tell me what you need to tell me."

Miroku acted hurt, "Sango dear that wasn't nice, but I suppose it goes both ways, and besides I saw a lovely young long legged blonde not too long ago enter this building, and I have to say she should be entertaining for a while. I do believe she works with you too doesn't she Sango." It wasn't really a question, he was baiting her.

Sango was about to go at him but Bankotsu stopped her with his arm and instead she spit out "You don't touch her, Bankotsu we have a deal!" She looked at her boss.

"Yes but our deal is that I protect Kagome and her idiot dog, Miss Kyume however has nothing to do with it." He smirked, Sango was getting real tired of all these evil smirks from these bastards.

Miroku was smug as well, "Ah so Kyume is the fox's name, I think I see her coming now." Miroku gave an arrogant salute to them and hopped out the limo. Before Sango could go after him the limo took off.

"No! Go back. You bastard if you lay a finger on her I will kill you!" Her voice was furious. She pounded her fists against the windows. Bankotsu grabbed a hold of her and threw her on the limo floor. She hadn't even realized he had been yelling at her to calm down.

"Now Sango you better have a real good reason for all this shit. Like for one thing why the hell did you stab yourself do you really wanna piss me off cause I will kill you myself." He yelled obviously his light mood had left.

"I tried to take him out like you wanted, but he is so much stronger than any other demon I have encountered. I have to take this in a whole new way. I couldn't get close to him in battle to where I was in control but if I can get close to him emotionally which is fucking near impossible but I think its working. Well I just might get this done." She laid out her argument hopping to avoid any other conversation she really didn't want to speak with him.

He scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her knee. She shoved it off and Bankotsu grew angry and pushed her onto the seat. "Tell me Sango how is it everyone has had their way with you but me?" His raspy voice filled her ear, his hot breath made her feel dirty, couldn't one man not be interested in her or at least not interested in pissing her off. Thankfully Bankotsu was not as skilled as Sesshomaru in positioning himself. Sango kneed him in his groin and he rolled off of her in pain.

Her open window was closing fast, it was rush hour and she knew she wouldn't be getting home for a while in this traffic and was not about to spend it with Bankotsu. She opened the door, "Trust me on this alright Boss, don't bother me I got everything under control, and I'll walk home but thanks for the ride." That last part was very sarcastic and Bankotsu could tell even in the condition he was in now.

Sango ran all the way home, she wasn't going to chance Bankotsu sicking someone on her. She was so out of breath when she reached her apartment door she almost collapsed on how tired she was. Before she stuck the key into the door it opened and Kagome's worried face was what greeted her.

"Sango!" Her angelic voice was strained and Sango could hear Inuyasha already starting to bark out something but stopped when he saw her.

"Sango it looks like you have been through hell!" He exclaimed, and Sango didn't doubt it. Her jacket buttons had been torn off thanks to Sesshomaru and her shirt was ripped from where the knife went in and covered in blood. She was also sure that she was dirty as hell form that damn alleyway, and god knows how messed up her hair was from her little escapade with Sesshomaru.

Sango was going to say something smart but with all the excitement she hadn't realized her stitches had opened and she was losing a lot of blood. Her vision went blurry then black and all she hear was Kagome's scream.

Kouga opened his eyes, the pain in his chest was excruciating. He grunted in pain as he tried to move, he looked around as best as he could to get a better view of his surroundings. As he was about to move his head he became aware of his body, his wrists were shackled and chained to a stone wall. They gave enough slack to let him rest on his knees but that was all, he couldn't lie down. He was in a stone cell with a wooden door, nothing decorated the walls. Kouga then looked down at his chest. It wasn't bleeding, it looked as if it had been cleaned but not wrapped.

'That bastard,' Kouga growled in his head. 'he is going to keep me alive but do as little as possible to help me heal.' Kouga should have expected as much, but his heart sank as he thought of Sango. She thought he was dead, would she move on? Forget about him? These questions tortured him until he was brought out of his thoughts when the wooden door squeaked open.

"Ah Kouga, I have to admit, that's a good look for you." Bankotsu's smug voice entered the cell.

Kouga snarled, ignoring the pain it caused him, "I didn't realize how barbaric you actually were but this wonderful cell you stuffed me in." He spat at him. Then Kouga saw something that made him smile Bankotsu had a shiner on his right eye. "Sango really let you have it huh?" he half laughed.

Bankotsu frowned, Sango had caused it but it was back in the limo. When he rolled off of her he hit his face on the mini bar in the limo. "You out of all people should know that she wouldn't dare do this to me." Kouga was going to ask him to explain how he got that then but he was quickly cut off. "I just came in here to see if you knew exactly why what happened to you happened."

Kouga glared at him "Of course I know why this happened she got too attached to me."

Bankotsu smiled and shook his head, "No it's the quite the opposite in fact. You were getting to attached to her. I heard about the pregnancy scare."

Kouga cursed his damn spy's, "Then you also know that it the test was negative." He wouldn't pull the wool over Kouga's eyes.

Bankotsu's smile turned evil as he threw a blue plastic box at him. Kouga studied it, it was Sango's birth control pill box. "What the hell are you showing me this for Bankotsu."

"Look at the day she stopped taking them." That smug bastard, but Kouga did as he said and his jaw dropped, she had stop taking them about two weeks ago. "Now according to my resources you two had been having a lot of unprotected sex recently."

Kouga tried to attack him, "If she does carry my pup you better leave her the fuck alone you bastard!" Bankotsu simply turned around and started to walk out of the door. "You better not touch her you sick fuck, let me out of here!" he struggled savagely, the chains making a great noise.

Bankotsu just laughed as he walked back to his office. He was the only one that knew she didn't carry that flea bag's pup. He had taken extra measurement to make sure she wasn't. He would have his agents make sure the pill was slipped into her daily morning coffee. Bankotsu was one step ahead of everyone. He sat there in his chair laughing, everything was going as planned, his boss will be pleased.

**Ooc- Hey guys here is another chapter that I owe you, and it's a little gift for Christmas for all my readers! I tried to pack this chapter full of excitement for all of you enjoying this as my gift to you. I am sorry I am posting it too late but well at least it's up huh? Haha Merry Christmas every one and have a happy New Years! Please leave reviews, I enjoy them very much….. Please!**


	6. The Revelation

Sango was going to say something smart but with all the excitement she hadn't realized her stitches had opened and she was losing a lot of blood. Her vision went blurry then black and all she heard was Kagome's scream.

Bankotsu just laughed as he walked back to his office. He was the only one that knew she didn't carry that flea bag's pup. He had taken extra measurement to make sure she wasn't. He would have his agents make sure the pill was slipped into her daily morning coffee. Bankotsu was one step ahead of everyone. He sat there in his chair laughing, everything was going as planned, and his boss will be pleased.

**Chapter 6 **

_The Revelation_

Sango's eyes blinked open; she expected to be overwhelmed by the bright lights and white walls of the hospitals. So you can imagine her surprise when she woke up in her bed, she didn't move because she could hear Inuyasha and Kagome bickering outside her door. She was too disoriented to focus on what they were saying. She tried to focus her eyesight on her digital clock on her dresser, it took her a couple of seconds but it finally cleared enough for her to tell it was 5 a.m. In about an hour she would have to leave for work. Without thinking she groaned, but she had managed to catch the end of Inuyasha's complaint.

"…She needs to go to the hospit_" He was cut off by her groan. Sango was stunned, Inuyasha wanted to take her to the hospital, but what was even more shocking to her was that Kagome did take her right already, this wasn't like her friend.

Kagome looked over to her and smiled wide, "I told you she would be fine see she didn't need a hospital." She ran over to her friend's side, Inuyasha loyally following her. She felt Sango's forehead and looked at her, "Sango are you alright?"

Sango was very confused and cranky, "I am fine Kagome." She sat up and Kagome was going to tell her to lie back down but she knew she would only be wasting her breath, Sango wouldn't listen to her. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha nearly fell over, "Feh! You're asking us what's going on, Sango if you ask me you're the one that has some explaining to do." He crossed his arms. Kagome and Sango glared at him. He did have a good point but it was just out of habit that both girls gave him death glares and honestly they didn't scare him anymore.

"Inuyasha I need you to go down to the drug store and get me some more gauze." Inuyasha huffed but he knew Kagome wanted to talk to Sango alone, and it pissed him off that she wouldn't tell him. But he would rather just go on the errand than get bitched at some more. She he whirled around and grabbed his coat.

Before he left out the door Kagome yelled over to him, "And go to the store seven blocks down they have the best brand!" Inuyasha just muttered angrily under his breath and Kagome frowned at him, but Sango could see her inward smile.

Sango cleared her throat gaining Kagome's attention, "So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on." The playful glint in her eyes disappeared, Sango was nervous now.

Kagome opened her mouth but at first no sound came out, she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was struggling to tell her something, but what? Sango couldn't speak she was scared of what Kagome had to say, and she wasn't scared of many things but if it was troubling her Kagome so much it couldn't be anything good.

Kagome turned to her and then whipped herself away again, pacing once more. Sango then had an involuntary spasm due to her fear, "What the fuck is it Kagome!" She had never cursed at her friend before, she had cursed in front of her but never at her.

Kagome was so surprised her incomplete though slipped through her lips. "I know about everything!" Her eyes were wide; they matched her friend's perfectly. Kagome hadn't realized just what she blurted out and Sango feared just how much she knew.

"H- How much…" Sango's voice trembled; she never wanted to get Kagome involved in her twisted manipulated life. Kagome was too innocent, she couldn't handle all of this, and surly she couldn't?

"Everything," She paused, looking on as Sango absorbed her words, Kagome wanted to comfort her friend, but she had to get all of this out now. "I know about your past, I know what happened. I know all about Bankotsu and what he has you do. I even know who your target is." Sango's mind was spinning with all sorts of questions. Like how long had she known? What did she think of her now? Many others hammered her brain. "And I know that Kouga isn't coming back." Her last words sliced straight into Sango's heart, their meaning and how sad Kagome even sounded as it came from her lips.

Sango tried to hold it in but her barriers faltered and her cries came like never before, because really she had never let herself cry. Kagome came running to her side in a matter of seconds, her long elegant arms wrapped around Sango's shaking body wracking with sobs, trying to calm her with her soothing voice. Sango cried into her shoulder, but she soon stopped herself. It was a slip up she couldn't afford to have, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and apologized to Kagome.

Kagome frowned, "Sango there is no need to apologize, and quite frankly I am worried about you. From how you cried I am sure there is more pain you are covering up. You can trust me I am here for you." Her eyes showed true concern.

Sango shook her head, "I am fine Kagome I will be better in time, and thank you, it's always nice to know I will always have you, and you will always have me." Kagome gave her a warm smile. "How did you find out Kagome, when?"

"A couple months ago, I guess you could say my curiosity got the better of me." She laughed but it held no real humor. "I was just so curious to see where you and Kouga would run off to at all hours of the night." As Kagome mentioned his name it stung Sango a little. "Well I followed you one night, and well I saw you exterminate one of you targets. I was horrified and if I would have known better I would have run back home and never breathed a word of it again, but I had to follow you I had to convince myself that this was all a misunderstanding." Her voice shook slightly, something only Sango would notice. "I saw you walk into Bankotsu's office, I was going to go in after you but I captured by two of his brothers."

Sango knew just the two dogs that laid their ugly hands on her too, it made her blood boil that they would touch Kagome. She would have to do something about this when she saw them again. Kagome then continued, "Well I waited for a while and Bankotsu came in, he said that since I couldn't keep my nose out of your private business that I would be involved in it, and that if I refused I would die or if I told you I knew you would die and I would follow." Tears gathered in her warm brown eyes. "I am sorry Sango I didn't know what else to do." She started to sob lightly.

Sango could feel the despair in her cries; she knew Kagome had been forced into this world. Sango wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy but knowing that it happened to her best friend fueled her hatred for Bankotsu even more. Sango wasn't the best at trying to console someone but she just simply hugged her friend as she had done for her moments before. "This is not your fault do you hear me, we are going to be fine I promise you this."

Kagome's cries ceased and she sniffled looking back at Sango, "Oh I almost forgot, you have to be at work in an hour!"

This Sango had to laugh at, "Kagome I got stabbed less then twenty-four hours ago and you want me to go back to work?"

Kagome smiled "Technically Sango you stabbed yourself and no I don't want you to go to work I would actually advise against it but it's not me who wishes it." The last part brought them both down, one more reason to hate Bankotsu.

Sango tried to bring up the conversation again, "Well you certainly have a close eye on me." Kagome winked at her and threw her a towel.

"Take a shower you, Inuyasha says you reek of Sesshomaru!" She giggled loudly and exited the room before Sango could give her a good whack.

Sango rushed to get ready after her shower; it had taken her longer than usual seeing as she was so sore she could hardly move. She was thankful for the hot water's magic that melted her stiff muscles. She put the finishing touches of her make-up on before she heard Kagome's impatient yell from outside her room.

Sango dreaded seeing Sesshomaru again, all kinds of emotions were running through her at the moment but it was against how she was trained to show any of it. As they were on their way out they past a very angry Inuyasha who yelled at them as they rushed past him. "They had the road closed off so I had to take a whole different route!" Sango and Kagome laughed, they both enjoyed making Inuyasha angry.

The walk to work was silent for Sango; there was nothing other than Kagome's constant banter. It had become second nature to always hear Kagome, so it was surprising when she stopped. The slayer looked at her friend who was staring wide eyed and mouth dropped. Sango immediately snapped into her defensive mode and looked to where Kagome was staring.

Her jaw tightened in anger as she could see Suikotsu and Jakotsu's smug faces coming towards them. "What are you two doing here?" Then she realized why Kagome was so scared, she wasn't supposed to tell her that she knew. They said that they would kill them both, well she wouldn't let that happen.

"Calm down princess, you know I think you're the reason I despise women." He smirked knowing that of all Bankotsu's brothers Sango hated him the most and he loved the tittle which made her even madder. "Besides we aren't here to play games with you, we are here for her." He pointed to Kagome.

Sango swatted his hand away from her, her teeth now showing in anger, "Don't you dare touch her, you won't take her, over my dead body!"

Jakotsu and Suikotsu both smiled evilly, "That is arranged dear Sango, you really didn't think we were that stupid did you." Suikotsu spoke.

"We have four of our best sharp shooter positioned to take you out if you try something." Jakotsu sneered.

Sango was about to say something else but Kagome's voice stopped her, "No! Please I'll go just don't hurt her."

Sango couldn't believe it, "Kagome no you don't have to!"

"Sango I'll be fine." She knew she was lying so she could make herself feel better, what else could she do. Sango nodded she knew she couldn't be harmed her and Bankotsu had a deal.

"Wow that easy, you know Sango you should think of investing in a sniper, or rather any gun. Then maybe you can eliminate your targets faster." His smirk insulted her unendingly.

"Where is the honor in that, I have pride, do you know what honor and pride are Jakotsu?" It was her turn to smile; he frowned angrily as a black car drove up. He snorted, and Suikotsu led Kagome into the car and Jakotsu followed in. This was all wrong she shouldn't be letting them take Kagome away like this.

Jakotsu closed the door and rolled down the window, "Oh and word from Bankotsu, as of last night your agreement has become void." Kagome's eyes widened, Sango however was engulfed in rage, she reached out to pull him apart, but the car screeched away out of her reach. Sango was about to run after them when she heard the sound of a sniper rifle shot being fired. She froze, clenching her eyes closed, waiting for the pain of the shot to pierce her.

She felt her hair fall into her face and opened her eyes and could hear scattered screams around her. Her red hair tie, that matched perfectly with her blood red silk shirt and red velvet pumps, was on the floor small puffs of smoke escaped form it. "That bastard shot just right so the bullet burnt off my hair tie!" She was amazed at the skill his new sniper possessed. Though she wondered why he hadn't killed her or at least wounded her in the slightest bit. She turned around to where the bullet came from.

Sango dropped her purse, her things spilled out everywhere. People still scrambling from the panic of the shot, kicked her things everywhere. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Kouhaku." She whispered faintly. She was so shocked she was unaware of anything else around her. All that was in her sights was her sixteen year old brother in a slayer suit much like hers. Then he melted back into the shadows, leaving Sango stunned confused and all alone.

**OOC- hey guys sorry for the late update i will try to get another chapter in by moday ok! And thanks for all the posotive feedback, also i want to appologize for how short this chapter is, i just wanted to leave it at a good part before i started a really juicy chapter with Sesshy and Sango. Remember R&R thank you!**


	7. All downhill from here

Sango dropped her purse, her things spilled out everywhere. People, still scrambling from the panic of the shot, kicked her things everywhere. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Kouhaku." She whispered faintly. She was so shocked she was unaware of anything else around her. All that was in her sights was her sixteen year old brother in a slayer suit much like hers. Then he melted back into the shadows, leaving Sango stunned confused and all alone.

**Chapter 7**

_All downhill from here _

Movement slapped back into her as she finally snapped out of it. Sango had taken a step towards the building she saw her brother on and was about to break into a run but was stopped by the ring of her phone and its noise it made as it vibrated on the sidewalk. She looked at at it, her face turned furious as she recognized the ring tone.

She bent down and picked it up almost breaking it in half; she stood on her knees piling everything back into her purse as she spoke. "You tell what you did to my brother you sick fuck."

There was an amused chuckle on the other end of the phone that made her blood boil over in rage, how she hated when Bankotsu toyed with her. "Leave it be, for now you should be worried about your friend's life." Sango immediately stopped, what a low blow. She couldn't disobey him as long as he had Kagome. "That's right now I suggest if you don't want a bullet lodged into her pretty little head, you will go to work, come up with an excuse for Kagome, and pretend like everything is fine. Remember you are mine, and you have a job to do and I expect it to be done."

Sango squeezed her eyes shut, it took every amount of strength in her body to say what she was about to say, "Understood" Her voice was emotionless but there was so much pain in her eyes.

As she was about to hang up when he spoke up, "And Sango you might want to make your escape quick before you are caught and questioned by the police." She could almost see his smug smile as the line went dead.

Sango let out a loud yell of frustration gripping her phone so tight that it crushed under the force. Sango looked at it baffled. She had no time to think about it though she could hear the sirens of the police cars. She threw her dismantled phone in her purse and took off through the allies.

Sango finally arrived at work, an light sweat broke over her forehead. She was partially out of breath and her hands were shaking with rage. She still hadn't calmed down, and it was obvious. She walked up to the front desk, Kyume looked at her wide eyed.

"Sango, are you alright? Where is Kagome?" She looked behind her as if waiting to see if the petite female would appear magically behind her.

Sango tried to soften her gaze, she loved Kyume and didn't want to startle her, lord knows if she knew something was wrong she would not give up until she found out what the scandal was. Then it really wouldn't be much of a secret anymore, Kyume was more the open type.

"Everything's just fine." She smiled to the perky blond. "Kagome was feeling sick so i told her to stay home."

A mischievous glint appeared in Kyume's eyes that only happens when she gets a juicy piece of information. "Is she pregnant!" her voice was a high shrill squeak.

Sango flinched back, "No! I mean no she isn't its just a cold." She sighed, smiling a bit at her exaggerated reaction. "Well I'll see you later then OK kyume?"

Kyume let a devilish smile shine through her features. "You might not." She giggled. "I have a date! Oh Sango he's just amazing." Sango saw her hazel eyes glaze over into a dream state.

All she could do was laugh and wonder just who this little girl was drooling over. "Well i will see you when i see you then Kyume."

Her blond head snapped back into reality, "What! That's it? You're not even going to ask me anything about him, or his dreamy blue eyes." She sang the last part and looked at Sango with hopeful eyes.

The brown haired beauty was going to evade her friends also of conversation but something didn't feel right, and when something didn't set well within her gut she knew she had to figure out what it was that was rubbing her the wrong way.

"Blue eyes? Pleas kyume tell me you didn't meet this guy last night." She was praying and crossing her fingers hoping it wasn't Miroku.

"Yeah? I did, how did you know?" her dreamy appearance faded into concern. Sango couldn't tell if it was concern for Sango or concern that this man could be bad news.

"I.. I saw him last night as i left, he just doesn't feel right." She paused for a second trying to come up with some words, "Just, look he's bad news ok!" Sango couldn't justify her answer without blowing her cover so she stormed off to the evaluator. Kyume was left with her jaw hanging, Sango had never yelled at her before.

As the doors closed to the elevator Sango had not realized she was balling her fists until she felt warm blood trickle down her left hand. "Damn it!" She exclaimed as she raised it up so she could get a better look at it. She dug through her purse to see if she could find a handkerchief or anything.

She found a tissue package and took one out and held it against her palm. She must have dug her nails in deep because as soon as she reached her floor she had to put another tissue on it because the other one was drenched.

She flung her purse under her desk in frustration, threw her bloody tissue away and with her right hand punched the top of her desk. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to figure out what in the hell she was going to do next because everything is unraveling quickly.

_" Ring, ring."_ the phone on her desk rang, Sango shuttered when she saw who it was. After last night she really didn't want to confront Sesshomaru just yet.

She had no choice though, so she answered. "Good Morning lord Sesshomaru, is there anything i can get for you?" She put on her most normal chipper assistant's voice.

He started off with from what she could barely pick up, with an annoyed growl but it was very low. "Get in my office now." He voice as emotionless as usual but it only sent more chills up her spine.

She knocked before she entered, as usual, she didn't wait to be told to enter. She didn't want his bad mood to turn sour so early in the morning and really she was just about to snap so she didn't how much she could take before she did.

When she closed the door she looked at his desk in an attempt to avoid his glare but it only worked so well she could still feel his eyes looking her over. While she was looking at his desk she noticed a white box on his desk wrapped with a gorgeous red ribbon. She looked up at him in confusion, "Lord Sesshomaru did you want me to give this to some one?" She asked.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Sango i would like to ask you to forgive me for ruining your shirt yesterday." He got up from his desk grabbing the box and handed it to her. Sango was waiting for him to strike at her, every sense was on high alert, but she took it from his hand.

The box was a little to heavy to be one shirt, she pulled off the ribbon and opened it. She was blinded by a sparkling gold material, Sango couldn't help but to grip in in her hand, she just wanted to know how it felt. it looked so glorious and made for a goddess, the touch was even better. Sesshomaru took the box out of her hand. Exposing the rest of the material. It hung nearly to the floor, She had never seen a dress as beautiful as this one. It was golden and it sparkled just right as the light hit it. It tied behind the neck, it was slinky all the way down to the hips and there it had a different material that flowed almost like smoke.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, it's beyond beautiful!" She couldn't get over its beauty. "I'm sure my shirt didn't cost as much as this dress did." She looked over it again.

"You're quite right but you do still need a dress for the company gala don't you?" He stood there in his stoic air, but Sango thought she almost saw him smirking.

"Well Yes I didn't have a dress but i wasn't planning on going." She laughed, trying to cover up her nervousness. Why did she get like this around him?

"Sango, i need some one to accompany me and well seeing as you are the only person i really talk to here i have chosen you." He walked back to his desk and sat in his chair.

Sango was a little peeved that he hadn't asked her, he just assumed she would be his date. "Why not take that young girl from last night." She shot at him.

He growled, "Let us not get into the events that occurred last night Lady Sango." He sat up and shuffled around some papers. "Besides Rin is just a child she had no business being there or here in America at all."

"So what is she doing in America huh?" She didn't really care but she was just trying to act curious.

"That is none of your business." he stared at her, eyes saying to be more careful and watch what she said. he then looked back to his papers. "A tailor will be by at noon, i will extend your lunch so she may fit the dress to your height."

Sango was going to hate herself for what she did next. She started unbuttoning her shirt and walked over to his desk. He had taken that his last words had dismissed her so he wasn't expecting her to walk up to him, he especially hadn't expected her shirt to drop on his papers that were his main objective. He looked up at her, her soft white skin exposed and her breasts almost spilling out of her black lace bra.

"It will fit just fine let me show you." She put her arms behind her back to unbuckle her bra, but she was stopped when Sesshomaru appeared behind her from out of no where. He grabbed her arms and flung her onto his desk.

"Sango, what has gotten into you!" He looked furious but Sango had a feeling that it wasn't because he didn't want this.

"Last night you made me realize my lord that my body craves you." Her voice was over powered with lust, and seeing him above her while she laid topless on his desk aroused her. She felt horrible, she was going to let Sesshomaru take her after what happened to Kouga.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal, his Youkia was angered, wondering why Sesshomaru was taking so long to claim her. It wanted to feel her, experience her and everything she had to give. Sesshomaru knew he had to hold his at bay and he couldn't do that with Sango egging him on with her seductive act. "Sango leave my office at once." He tried to sound as angry as he could.

Sango had to think quick if she didn't get him now she really wouldn't have another good chance till the gala this weekend. She sat up slowly and placed her hands on his hard chest. "You disappoint me my lord." She was about to scoot off the desk but was roughly pushed back on and strong lips pushed hard on her own.

Sesshomaru's Youkia couldn't handle being denied what it wanted and to be told he was a disappointment, it burst through. He tore off her bra from the front, and then yanked her skirt off. She was left on his table in nothing but her panties. The first thing he went for was her breasts. His mouth worked one and his hand worked the other. Sango arched into him in pleasure moaning, her moans were like a drug to Sesshomaru he had to hear more. He wanted to make her scream in pleasure. He snaked his hand down to her panties. He rubbed her clit, she whimpered wanting him to take off her underwear so she could feel his touch. Instead he decided to tease her more until he could feel how wet she was through the material.

Sango moaned and struggled beneath him, she soon felt his lips upon hers again. With shaky hands she started to unbutton his shirt. He threw off his tie and shrugged off his shirt as she finished. Then she began to unbuckle his belt, but Sesshomaru wasn't done with foreplay yet. He picked her up and she happily wrapped her legs around his strong waist. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly.

Then in a speed she couldn't even imagine he had her across the room and rammed her against the wall. Sango let out a surprised grunt then grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. His hands were all the while exploring her. Her strong thighs kept her up quite well so his hands were free, but he had a different plan he gripped her waist in one arm and moved her head to the side with his other hand and started nipping at her neck. Her blood tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was odd?

Sango moaned louder, dog demon saliva was said to heighten all senses once in the blood. It started to work right away with her. Her moans made him harder by the second , her blood was so intoxicating he couldn't take it anymore. He threw her on the couch at the very end off his office.

She landed panting and craving his everything, she wanted him to touch her forever and she wanted to hear him whisper things into her ear. He pounced on her and she wasted no time pulling his pants down to reveal what her efforts had cause. She was excited when she saw it, it was the largest she had ever seen. Sesshomaru then proceeded to take off her panties.

Sango Captured his lips and dug her nails into his back, but his skin was thick, very hard to break through so Sesshomaru wasn't worried but his dick throbbed to be inside her. In the middle of their kiss he plunged into her.

Sango gasped and screamed, "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" He smiled as his name left her lips. She felt amazing compared to some of the demons he had in the past. his youkia wanted to take her roughly and Sesshomaru was fighting hard to keep it at bay. He started with slow and gentle strokes. Sango had never felt this before, Kouga had always made love to her violently. To be held in a mans arms and actually enjoy the sensations he was giving her, well she would have never imagined it possible especially with Sesshomaru a very powerful dog demon.

Sesshomaru started to make his stroked deeper, Sango's head was spinning, this was the best sex so far. She had an urge to bite him, she had never done it before and was curious as to why she felt the need to do it now. As he continued his deep strokes Sango found it hard to move, her body was shaking in pleasure, but she managed to pull herself up to his neck.

Sesshomaru was lost in the pleasure but he noticed her moving closer to him, normally he would have pushed her away but he let her, curious as to what she had planned. She first started sucking on his neck, loving the taste of his skin, then in a flash it was like animal instinct, she bit down on him.

And for the first time Sesshomaru was the one to grunt in pleasure, the sensation was exhilarating. He started to quicken his pace, his hands no longer on her but on the couch cushions because poison started to seep from them. Sango only bit him hard every time her passion rose. Then she felt him explode in her, she released him and gasped, arching into him before falling back down onto the almost destroyed cushions.

Before they could catch there breath there was a knock at the door, Sesshomaru instantly go up and dressed. Sango was a little dissapointed but she knew she should do the same.

"Mr. Sesshomaru Your father called he said he would like to talk to you, i tried calling your office but there was no answer." A voice from the door sounded. Sango could tell it was Kyume but Sesshomaru didn't know and didn't care. Sango was still stunned that she had been so into it she hadn't even heard the phone ring.

"Yes i will call him right away you may leave." Sesshomaru sounded completely normal. She walked away and he looked over to Sango who was still naked laying on the couch. "Go home Sango, be back tomorrow for your fitting."

She sat up, "Tomorrow is my day off." She rarely got those and she didn't want to waste as it was the day before the gala.

Sesshomaru still fixing his attire spoke, "I am quite aware of that," His voice was flat. "You will come and get fitted i will give you something and then you will leave." He looked at her very seriously. "Understood?"

Oh how she hated being bossed around by men, but she nodded if she wanted to keep this up she would have to play along with him. She got dressed and walked out the door. Good she needed the extra time to go get Kagome, the faster she got her back to safety the better.

Sesshomaru watched her leave and sat back in his chair, "What the hell just happened." He almost asked himself but he knew what happened he just didn't understand why. Then when the door closed the breeze it shot into his office made him jump to his feet. It was Sango's blood? But how, he knew he hadn't hurt her and he sensed no threat.

He walked over to her desk, it was coming from the trash can. He saw a bloody tissue and picked it up. He sniffed it and it hit him. He now knew why her blood had tasted so odd. He lifted the mat off of her desk where she had punched it and sure enough there was a crack in it, this was impossible! He went over to his phone and called his father.

It rang twice then her answered, "Hello Sesshomaru, I wanted to tell you that I am coming down for the gala and i want you to make sure your brother is there alright?"

"Father you need to tell me why Sango has Dog demon blood running through her veins." His voice was angry and demanding.

The other line was silent.

**Anote- GAH i am soooo sorry guys! I never wanted to leave this fanfiction like i did. I am sure you all know how school is tho and i just got done moving do i just barely had time ti start writing again. Thank you for those who are still reading! Trust me this is just a small piece of the big action to come!**

**ps- i would also like to know how you guys picture her dress so send me pictures of what you've drawn or found on the web!**


	8. Can Things Get Worse?

It rang twice, then he answered, "Hello son, I wanted to tell you that I am coming down for the gala and i need you to make sure your brother is there alright?"

"Father you need to tell me why Sango has Dog demon blood running through her veins." His voice was angry and demanding.

The other line was silent.

**-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Sesshomaru was getting impatient, agitated even. The smell of her blood was overwhelming, he was trying to rationalize all this in his head, but couldn't come up with one good possibility that made sense.

"I must know what i am getting into!" He hated to look stupid, and this would make him look very stupid. " You failed to mention this when you were briefing about this job." He said through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru could tell his father was getting aggravated by his son's tone. InuTaisho was the Alfa not Sesshomaru and he bit back. "This is need to know information, you did not need to know you were only supposed to be there for two months, her 'situation' should not have concerned you!"

"It concerns me now when I am only here for two days and there are assassins waiting for me outside the office." He retorted.

Sesshomaru could feel the disbelief in his fathers pause. "I will explain everything tomorrow." He hung up. Sesshomaru was frustrated, his father had told him nothing, other than he knew the truth about what Sango was and refused to tell him over the phone.

What was she? She looked human and smelled human on the outside but on the inside she was dog demon? How was this possible? Too many question that he was sure the answers would only lead to even more questions. Sesshomaru went back to his office and sunk in his chair, letting his face fall into his hand, giving him a good view of the destroyed couch. _'I need to replace that damn couch'_ and he would just leave it at that, he had far too much work to be done to dwell on the matter at hand.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Her hands were trembling as she got into the car, Koga's car. After what she had just done it felt wrong. She had the whole walk home to think about what she had just done. She felt cheap for the first time in her life, she had always used her body to get close to a man only to snap his neck when his guard was down. When she was with Sesshomaru though, she couldn't focus, her mind was everywhere but on the task she had to complete. She hated the feeling of losing control, it was to dangerous to be around him. She had to start controlling herself, she was playing a dangerous game and was running out of room to play it.

She took a deep breath and started the car. She had about 24 hours to think about what she was going to do about Sesshomaru but right now she needed to see Bankotsu. He had the two most important things in her life in the palm of his hand. She wasn't going to let him get away with this one, he had gone too far when he decided to use Kagome, but now starting her brother as a slayer, the boy was just 16 for crying out loud. Sango hadn't been thrown out in the field till she was 20.

She spent the half n hour drive building her anger by thinking about the situation. She wished she had never been apart of this, but she couldn't figure out exactly what she meant by 'this'. Was it her job, her boss, the manipulation? She couldn't say she just knew that she was tired of this life.

Today really wasn't her day, as soon as she pulled up to Bankotsu's small building she saw Jakotsu and Suikotsu standing by the door. She growled, wait what did she just do? Sango was shocked she couldn't believe it, how did she do that? She had no time to think about it because the two idiots were blundering over to the car. She scoffed it was still morning and they were already drunk!

"You, wench!" Jakotsu slurred, and Suikotsu stood beside him and laughed taking a swig of bitter alcohol from the bottle.

Sango slammed her car door shut, glaring at both the men as they blocked her way. She wished she could have just avoided this confrontation but now she had to deal with it. "I am not in the mood for you two, unless you have a death wish then I would be more than happy to help you out." She sneered at him. No one could sum up just how much Sango despised all Bankotsu's brothers.

Jakotsu's eyes fell into slits, he hated Sango just as much as she hated him. He pointed a finger at her with the hand that he was holding his liquor. "You want to say that again bitch!" Before he even had time to smirk after he said that, Sango pulled out her knife and threw it at his bottle. She was shocked when it shattered the bottle and then went strait through his hand. She saw her knife lodged into the door Jakotsu was standing in front of. Jakotsu dropped to his knees screaming in pain, the huge hole in his hand bleeding heavily no doubt it was stinging and burning from the alcohol of the shattered bottle.

She knew she had to take this opportunity while Suikotsu was stunned and confused and Jakotsu doubled over in pain. She shoved Suikotsu and kicked Jakotsu out of the way and ran into the dark building. As she closed the door behind her she could hear Jakotsu spitting curse word after curse word at her. "I'll get you back, and you can bet it will be a hundred times worse you whore!"

She was raging mad now, she quickly made her way down the corridor. You would have expected to hear her angry steps approaching the door but they were still the silent steps of a killer.

Sango busted through his office door with a force that could have knocked the door right off it's hinge. Through her rage she only saw Bankotsu, Kagome and Kohaku didn't even register to her until her friend shrieked her name in overwhelming happiness.

"Sango! Oh I am so happy your here." Kagome tried to hold back her tears but she was just a very emotional person and couldn't keep it up for long.

As soon as Sango saw her she forgot all about that anger bubbling up inside her, threatening to consume her. She ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly, her own tears threatening to spill over. She looked at her to make sure she wasn't hurt, but she did see that she was handcuffed to the chair. She whirled to Bankotsu "Is this absolutely necessary!" She went speechless as she saw who was standing right next to him. "Kohaku..." she couldn't breath. "What are you doing here?"

He said nothing he just stared at her, it almost didn't look like him. His eyes held no emotion and he stiffened up as she took a step in his direction. Tensing as if he were ready to attack her 'Is Kohaku afraid of me?' she couldn't believe that, it had to be anything else but that.

It was Bankotsu that broke the uncomfortable silence. "Your brother's presence here is none of your concern." He smirked evilly.

Her blood boiled, "The hell it's none of my business! That's my brother you bastard what did you tell him!" She yelled, this made Kohaku slide into a stance she knew all to well, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Bankotsu waived his hand to Kohaku, "It's alright Kohaku she cannot harm us here." Kohaku stood up again after a couple seconds, he was still on edge though.

Sango just stood there looking at him with her mouth dropped open. He was a second away from attacking her. She couldn't believe this was happening it was almost like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. She looked at Bankotsu with pure hatred "What did you do to him."

Bankotsu just laughed and leaned forward in his chair, "Sango you cannot get mad at me for telling him the truth." Sango's stomach dropped, had he told him everything? "You see Kouga made a little pit stop here after picking him up yesterday, your brother was interested in what exactly you did, and what you are." It hit Sango that Kouga had told her he was going to pick up Kohaku, but what the hell was he thinking bringing him here!

The way he had said those last three words didn't set right with Sango, "What i am? I am his sister." She looked at her brother pleadingly. "Kohaku you know who i am!" He couldn't hold her stare, he just looked away. Sango couldn't believe it.

Bankotsu threw a bag at her, it was the one she had left in the alleyway with her slayer suit in it, then he tossed her sword at her. She caught both of them, "Sango take your friend and leave, you still have a job to do and i expect it to be done by the end of the gala. If you do not finish Sesshomaru off by then there, will be consequences." He was serious as he said this.

Sango put her back pack on and unsheathed her sword bringing it down on the handcuffs that bonded Kagome to the chair. It snapped easily and Kagome let out a shriek but the metal clattered to the floor. "I'm not leaving without my brother."

Finally Kohaku spoke up, "I am not going anywhere with a monster like you." His voice was filled with anger and hatred, it went straight through her heart like a sharp steel sword. It hurt worse than anything she had ever been through. A monster? Was that what she really was? Her heart hurt so much she thought if she could just hold it then maybe it would feel better, but putting her hand on her chest only made her feel worse. She could never touch her heart, it just kept hurting. Damn this Bankotsu, he was taking everything from her.

Kagome saw her friend hurting she couldn't stand it, she had never hated a person and never thought she would but Bankotsu wasn't a person he was pure evil and Kagome would swear to it. She put her arm around her friends shaking body and led her to the door, she couldn't watch Bankotsu put her through this anymore.

"The day draws closer for when i will finally get to kill you for everything you've done to me." She was so serious and heartbroken Kagome almost couldn't bare to hear her speak.

Then Bankotsu had the balls to smirk and open his mouth once again, "Well then you are going to need all the help you can get, you can start with that filthy neko."

Sango was shocked, was he actually going to let her take home Kirara? She looked at him confused as he ordered his brother Renkotsu to bring her two tailed cat out. She could hear her friend hissing and growling as she was being brought into the room. As soon she saw her master she purred with joy. Sango couldn't hold herself back, she ran over to her little cat and scooped her up in her arms. There was a collar around her neck that prevented her from transforming into her more powerful form, it was too risky for Bankotsu and his brothers.

Kirara snuggled into her arms just as happy as Sango was, she had her friend back. Sango tried to take the collar off but it was locked, then she heard something metal clatter on the floor. Bankotsu had thrown her the key.

"Now if she changes in my building i will not hesitate to kill her, or you. Now leave." Sango wasn't going to give him a chance to change his mind, she snatched up the key and took Kagome by the arm.

But she couldn't leave without looking at her little brother one more time, she looked at him, and she saw the childhood they shared but it all seemed dream-like because when she focused she saw a different boy, cold and unforgiving. "I love you Kohaku, don't let his lies cloud that from your vision because that is one thing that will never change." She felt so many different emotions stirring inside her she couldn't help the small tear that fell down her cheek. As she was about to turn away she thought she saw a glimmer of her old Kohaku, but she couldn't look at him again, she couldn't stand looking at that stranger again.

She and Kagome ran out to the car, Sango could see a pool of blood from where Jakotsu bled out. She shakily gripped the key and unlocked the collar, Kirara could wait to change, she had been wearing that collar for years. As soon as she changed Sango buried her face in her fur, she couldn't cry anymore though. She had cried herself out in the past two days, her world had come crashing down on top of her and left her broken. She truly had nothing left to lose. She knew what she was going to have to do once this was all over.

Kagome gently placed her hand on Sango's shoulder, "Sango i think we should go they could come out at any second." Sango knew she was right.

She looked at her frightened friend, she hadn't realized just how scary this was to her. Sango had been through this so many times, but Kagome was so innocent she knew nothing of this world and didn't know what was going to happen to her. "Sure, um Kagome could you take the car home, i really want to spend some time with Kirara this is the first time in five years we have been free together." She smiled and her flaming neko, she really just couldn't stand to be in that car anymore.

"Sure thing Sango, I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining this to Inuyasha you know that right." She laughed in light of the situation.

Sango let a ghost of a smile appeared on her face, "You're a smart girl you'll think of something, but the truth will have to wait." Kagome nodded and took the keys and drove off.

Sango looked at Kirara who was nuzzling her leg, she smiled. "I missed you so much, now you're just going to have to show me how powerful you are again." Kirara yowled in triumph and took off the instant Sango jumped on her back.

It was so freeing soaring through the air like she used to when she was a teenager. For just this moment, she wanted to forget everything, she let the world fall away and she cleared her mind. Never had she been so at peace, but then she opened her eyes there was a bright light. She squinted and finally a figure came out of the light.

Sango's breath hitched, she saw the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was a gorgeous shinning silver that flowed down to her thighs in intricate curls. Then there was, what looked like, diamond and pearl pins decorating the crown of her head. Her eyes were a bright green with golden flecks shining through. Her lips were full and her legs were lengthy, she must have been just as tall as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru? It was weird she had the same crescent on her head as Sesshomaru and his father.

Sango looked at her attire, it was a beautiful classic kimono, it was lined in gold and looked like one's she saw in Inu No Taisho's book of Buddhism. Virgins who had been chosen by Buddha were taken to shrines to teach them the way of Buddha and protect them from being tainted by the evils of the world, they wore the exact same Kimono this woman in front of her wore. She was so beautiful Sango couldn't take her eyes off her.

The woman stretched her hand out and placed it on Sango's forehead, "My dear Sango, your hurt breaks my heart. You do not deserve this life, i guess i am partially responsible for this pain, but it is for the best you will see." Sango closed her eyes, the woman's touch calmed her completely she felt as if she could just float away. "You are special, you have the power inside you to end this all." Her voice was confident in her.

"Who... who are you?" she felt as if she knew this woman from long ago, almost like centuries ago.

The woman smiled, "I am Ishka and soon everything will come to light, you just have to know when to.." She was brought out of her trance when Kirara growled.

Sango shook her head, her vision was foggy and distorted, she couldn't see exactly what Kirara was upset about. Then suddenly she was tackled off Kirara and was falling straight down to the ground.

**-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

The phone didn't ring, the door didn't open, and all the windows were covered. Sesshomaru had given specific orders not to be bothered for the rest of the day. It was getting late in the day and he still hadn't come close to making sense of the situation. He was to impatient to wait for his fathers explanation and he couldn't leave it alone. His focus was just drawn back to it every time he would get close to forgetting it.

He was sure that Sango was no demon, but her strength was impressive for a human as well as her skill. Then there was the factor of her blood, it held faint traces of human heritage but the demon blood was overpowering.

Then a thought occurred to him, could she be the woman that attacked him, the slayer? He had been sure she was, she had put up a good act, but the situation that happened in his office earlier that day had confused him to no end. Sango was the biggest mystery he had ever encountered in his life.

He had to be sure though, so he did what he did best, he dug up any possible information he could gather. It only took him about ten minutes to gather all Sango's available information. Yet he found nothing, she was born and raised in New York, she had never even stepped foot out of the state never mind the country. She had a birth certificate proving she was born an American, not in Tokyo. Sango couldn't have been that Demon Slayer on the roof. Her family was nothing but a bunch of temps and lawyers, none even came close to the fearless warriors of Tokyo.

He must have went over those papers a hundred time's searching for the slightest hint he was just missing something. The more he looked at the documents the more they didn't make sense, the dates were all wrong. It's like they had been taken from many different people and just thrown together. Sesshomaru was confused, it was obvious that these files were faked, surely his father knew that, he was no fool.

The silver haired man stood up closing his laptop, and pinched the bridge of his nose. All these trails kept leading him to dead ends, it was so frustrating.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Naraku, we have a big problem." Bankotsu actually sounded worried as he paced in his empty office. He had sent Kohaku out training for the rest of the day, and his idiot brothers were no doubt talking about how much they would love to kill Sango, especially after what she did to Jakotsu. The only reason Bankotsu wished she hadn't done it is because now he wouldn't shut up about it.

The man on the other end of the phone call chuckled, Bankotsu couldn't help but to feel unnerved. This man was evil, no not even evil could fully describe how corrupt this man was. He had no soul, no conscience, evil was a complete understatement. "Bankotsu you underestimate me, i have no problems on challenges i need to overcome."

Bankotsu hated when he had to call Naraku, this was the only man in the world he was afraid of. "No this is a problem, Sesshomaru is awakening the dormant demon inside of Sango. I fear she will turn on us, she has every reason to."

"Oh Bankotsu don't go soft on me now, you need to show her that it doesn't matter how strong she is, she is only a pawn in our game." His smug voice sent chills down Bankotsu's spine. "How about you kill that little girl she works with to refresh her memory." It was no question it was an order and Bankotsu knew it.

"Then it will be done." He hung up the phone.

* * *

**Notes- I am so sorry for the wait guys but hey here is the next chapter! Things are getting interesting now, i didn't expect this chapter to be so long but I am so happy with the outcome. Oh and to Kamiya-san i am sorry about all the errors, the program that I usually use is not on my laptop and I now have to wait awhile till i can get it again. That may take awhile and i didn't want to stop updating because of that. Well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter R&R!**


	9. And so the Plot Thickens

**Hey guys I am so so so so SO sorry for the very **v**ery very long wait! I have a whole bunch of reasons why this story was posponed for so long, but I wont bore you with all that instead I will try to make up for it with this super long and juicy chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bankotsu hated when he had to call Naraku, this was the only man in the world he was afraid of. "No this is a problem, Sesshomaru is awakening the dormant demon inside of Sango. I fear she will turn on us, she has every reason to."

"Oh Bankotsu don't go soft on me now, you need to show her that it doesn't matter how strong she is, she is only a pawn in our game." His smug voice sent chills down Bankotsu's spine. "How about you kill that little girl she works with to refresh her memory." It was no question it was an order and Bankotsu knew it.

"Then it will be done." He hung up the phone.

* * *

Sango could feel the rush of air against her face only slightly at first. Then the drag of air on her face grew harsher by the second as she snapped awake. She was free falling, panicking she looked around for Kirara. She was falling several meters away from her as unconscious as Sango was just a few moments ago; she had also reverted back to her smaller cat form.

Sango, still falling, tried to reach the little neko, the ground was approaching quickly. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her, she didn't want to die, she couldn't, not yet. She couldn't leave things on this earth the way they were.

"Kirara! Please wake up, I need you to transform for me old friend! Kirara please I need you!" Sango shouted over the rush of the air as they descended faster and faster towards New York's concrete jungle.

The two tailed cat blinked her eyes open and the first thing she saw was the fear filled eyes of her master. She could already hear the screaming of by standards who were expecting to see Sango's body splattered over the pavement within seconds. Immediately she shifted into her powerful demon form seconds before they were destined to meet their ends. She swooped up Sango and soared into the sky once more. All the screams promptly faded away.

Sango held onto Kirara with all of her strength. What was going on? How had things gotten so out of control? Who was Ishka to her? The thought of the beautiful demoness calmed her a bit. Sango pet Kirara's head knowing the cat was just as confused as she was, she had been locked up in that horrible place for years and now things were much different.

After a few minutes they finally made it to the roof of her apartment complex. Sango hopped off and Kirara shifted to her petite form and pounced on her master's shoulder snuggling into the crook of her neck missing the closeness of her. Sango closed her eyes and embraced her, she had missed her little cat so much she was so happy to have her back, but she still didn't know why Bankotsu had given her back. Could he possibly be trying to trick her?

Sango couldn't worry about that now, she had Kirara and that was enough for now. "I'm so sorry Kirara. I'll never let them touch you ever again." There was fierceness in Sango's eyes as she looked out over the roof tops. "I promise, they will all pay for what they have done to us."

Sango crept through the hallways of the apartments keeping Kirara hidden in her jacket. "They have a strict no pet policy here Kirara we can't afford to get caught and thrown out." She finally reached her floor and reached for her keys. They jingled as she shook open the door.

It was quiet, no one was home? Kagome should have made it home by now. She was a little suspicious but not too worried, Inuyasha wasn't here so that meant he must be out with her. Sango could care less at the moment, she was so drained she felt like she could sleep for an eternity.

She crawled into her bed, "It still smells like him.." She trailed off and let a small tear escape her eye. She hugged his pillow tightly and started to sob, Kirara curled up next to her head trying to smooth her heart broken master.

* * *

Kagome fidgeted with the cloth napkin in her hands, "Inuyasha I can't tell you, so please stop asking, you're making a scene!" She looked around to all the people who had, without shame might she add, stopped eating and with a dumb face started to stare at the couple.

"No Kagome I will not calm down! First I get a call from Kyume at work asking to speak to you because you were apparently sick from your _'pregnancy'-" _He was about to carry on but was interrupted

"Well we both obviously know I am not pregnant." Kagome hit back at him.

"Damn straight! But still Kagome you came home in that wolf's car and had any scent scrubbed clean off of you, where were you? Where is Sango and that mangy wolf of hers?" He was fuming at this point.

Kagome caught something out of the corner of her eye that she didn't like, she knew that they would spy on her but this was ridiculous they had been over her shoulder since she left that stupid headquarters. "Inuyasha if you care about Sango's and my safety you will shut the hell up! Excuse my language."

Inuyasha's fury disappeared, his eyes now filling with complete shock and concern, "Kagome has someone threatened your life or Sango's?" He was much quieter this time, much of their previous audience had lost interest after they could no longer hear and went back to their meals.

"Inuyasha I can't tell you." She strained her voice, she was so desperate to tell him everything, to just break down and cry in his arms, but she has seen what these people can do and she wasn't about to drag, the one and only man she had ever loved, into this.

"Fine then, if you can't tell me then we'll just have to go somewhere where you can. You name it Kagome anywhere in the world you want to go." He grabbed her hand begging her almost.

She took a shaky breath and then looked him in the eyes, "It doesn't matter where I go they'll find me or they'll hurt Sango or possibly even my family. There is no place safe from them." As Kagome said this it finally sunk in skin deep, this was no joke, her life had become one dangerous game.

* * *

Sesshomaru had to see her again, he found himself outside her apartment window. He could see inside she was laying down fast asleep in nothing but a baggy shirt and panties. From where he was posted he could see her nipples pebbling through her shirt from the cold of the night.

Sesshomaru's manhood throbbed he needed to feel her, he wanted to taste her and make her scream his name. He crept through the window which was, conveniently, slightly ajar. As he entered the room he could smell her arousal.

Sango tossed in her bed onto her back, "Sesshomaru… Sesshom-… Sessh…" he felt his manhood swelling as his name slipped from her lips so lustfully and how much trouble she was having catching her breath. He quietly crawled onto the bed over her; he pressed his body down flat on top of hers, and whispered in her ear.

"This Sesshomaru does not like when you have dreams of him without his permission," He growled lustfully trying to keep his youkia at bay.

Sango's eyes fluttered open, her warm brown eyes connecting with his electric golden ones immediately. "I was wondering when you were going to come for me." Without any hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hungrily against his.

He gladly returned her enthusiasm, his hands locked in her hair and lips ravaging hers. Her hands trailed over his body until they met his hardened member pressed painfully against his slacks. Sango pushed him up so that he was straddling her on his knees, and she quickly made work of his belt. He pulled of her shirt and the clothes just kept coming off until there was a pool beside her bed and there was nothing left to come off. Sesshomaru laid her down on the bed gently trailing his fingers up her body from the curve of her hip to circles around her pebbled nipple.

She gasped and closed her eyes ready for the pleasure he was sure to bring her. She then looked him dead in the eye, "No holding back, I want to feel all that you can give me." She pressed her lips to his and he growled.

He parted his lips against her, "You asked for it." He then plunged his fingers into her awaiting slippery cavern, she moaned loudly. He pulled them out just as quickly, Sango pouted she was more than ready to experience what he had to offer and he was still teasing her. He smirked at her and lowered himself. He licked her clit and she jumped slightly, he lapped at her loving the way she squirmed when he would hit her spot. He stuck his tongue inside of her and she bit her bottom lip, this made Sesshomaru's manhood almost burst, he wanted to be inside of her now but he had to wait, he wasn't done with her yet.

He swirled his tongue around inside her, and then in and out again and again, he could feel her walls tensing. He stuck his fingers inside her keeping pace plunging in and out loving the sound of her whimpers. He mouth found its way to her breast and he sucked on her nipple teasing the other one with his free hand. Sango couldn't take it anymore, her vision was getting blurry, the passion was so intense, until finally she screamed out in pleasure as an orgasm shook through her.

Sesshomaru gave one last suck on her tit and licked the tip of the fingers that he pulled out from inside of her. He then looked at Sango who was recovering fast. She propped herself up on her elbows and Sesshomaru put his fingers in front on her and she gladly put them in her mouth loving the taste of her sweet nectar.

Sango smiled evilly and pushed him on his back. She straddled him and quickly engulfed his member into her folds. Sesshomaru grunted, she was so tight. Sango gasped unexpectedly, she had forgotten how big he was. She started to rock her hips and Sesshomaru placed his claws on her hips. Usually Inu-demons were dominant and wouldn't allow any female to take control but this felt too damn good he was going to let take control… for now. She ground her hips and he bucked into her earning a small yelp of pleasure. She started to ride him faster, her full breasts bouncing in front of him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her breasts and fondled them roughly, and as the minutes ticked on she only rode him faster and faster, her stamina was unbelievable, Sesshomaru was already glistening with sweat he was ready to burst inside of her but he was going to wait. He wanted to feel her climax as well.

It seemed like hours had passed, but finally he could feel her walls clutching his throbbing dick. "Sesshomaru… I'm gonna… I'm gonna!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her into a heart stopping kiss and released himself inside her as her whole body shook from her second orgasm.

They laid there for a while doing nothing but listening to the other breathing. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru actually felt content. He even felt _happy?_ He didn't know how to explain it, but all he needed was Sango there laying with him, knowing that no other man would ever touch her ever again as long as she was with him.

Suddenly he felt her body still, her skin grew ice cold, "Sango?" He shook her, terrified that something could have happened to her and in his own arms none the less! "Sango are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Lord Sesshomaru." He didn't like the way her voice sounded, it was different, almost cold and unforgiving.

Then suddenly she grabbed her katana that was lying on her dresser, and plunged it straight through his chest. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, he had allowed himself to be killed, and at the hand of a human none the less! Then he looked closer, she wasn't a human at all. Sango had grown fangs her eyes were now golden like his only they and green flecks in them. Her hair was now dark silver, darker than his silver hair. The hands that gripped the hilt of the sword in his chest were actually claws, and the demon markings on her face were that of royal privileged blood.

"I'll be perfectly fine once you're gone." She snarled and removed the sword from his chest, lifting it straight over her head; allowing his blood to splatter over her supple bare breasts and across her face.

Sesshomaru awoke with a start, he had never had a dream like that before, in fact, he rarely dreamed at all. He could feel his member throbbing in his pants, he groaned, he had to get this woman out of his thoughts.

He looked at his alarm clock on his night stand, it read 5:16, perfect, he hadn't needed much sleep anyways. He threw off his blanket and headed for the bathroom, he needed a nice long cold shower to wash away his thought of that troublesome human.

His shower was quick, just long enough for him to get clean and calm down. The dream was still fresh in his mind; he knew it was just that though, just a dream. Something about it though was very unnerving. It didn't sit right with him at all, it felt too real.

Sesshomaru dressed quickly, the traffic outside was going to be hell if he didn't leave soon. He had to meet the tailor in his office by 8:00 this tailor in particular was not one you wanted to keep waiting. She was the best of the best, and the dog demon would settle for no less.

* * *

"Meow?" Kirara nuzzled her master. Sango groaned unhappily as she lifted her face from the purple silk pillow. She could then hear the annoying sound of her alarm going off. Sango tried to reach for it but her vision was distorted, more than usual for the mornings. She got up on all fours to look around for it. She finally focused and spotted it but when she reached for it she slipped on the Silk bed sheets, getting tangled in the sheets.

"Eeep!" she let out the small squeal as she tumbled out of the sheets and off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Kirara sat at the edge of the bed looking down at her master in amusement.

"Sango are you alright?" Kagome rushed into her friends room worry and panic written clear across her face.

Sango popped her head up over the bed to see Kagome's worried face. "Kagome calm down I'm fine I just fell off the bed." She got up and walked over to her friend who let out a sigh of relief. "Kag's?" She placed her hands on the scared woman's shoulders. "You can't let them do this to you, you have to be stronger than them. Please…. Please don't let them win."

Kagome choked out a sob and embraced her friend, "It's so hard! Everywhere I look I swear I can see them spying on me, I always feel their dark auras following me. It's just too much, I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Always looking behind me, waiting for him to hurt the people I love! I can't just sit around here and do nothing, but that's all I can do!" Kagome was starting to hyperventilate, something she wasn't accustomed to so she started to freak out even more.

Sango grabbed Kagome's face, "Kagome! Look at me, I know it's hard calm down. I will fix this if it's the last thing I do." Her voice was thick and Kagome slowed her breathing the look of determination in her friends eyes cooled the blood in her veins. "They will die for what they have done to us." She dropped her hands from her hold on Kagome's face

"Sango?…" Kagome whispered brining her friend back down.

"It's okay Kagome," It wasn't, she couldn't promise her that nothing bad would happen, but she just hated seeing her this way. "Where's the mutt?" She desperately needed to change the subject.

Kagome slumped a bit, "I kinda told him that there are 'people' that want to kill us." She whispered but Sango heard her loud and clear.

She tried to swallow the ball of fear that was tangled in her throat. "You what? Where is he Kagome?"

"I had no choice! He was trying to take me away! They would kill all of us if we tried to leave!" Kagome was defensive now.

Sango took a deep breath, Kagome was smart she knew not to leave, it would be the last decision she ever made. "I know, I know. You did what you had to do, but where is he Kagome, where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome couldn't look her in the eye; she felt like a complete failure, "He went to talk to Sesshomaru…"

Sango froze, this would ruin everything! It was 6:50, she had little time to waste Sesshomaru would be in his office at 8:00 sharp. "Get dressed Kagome we need to leave."

"B b.. but where are we going?" she stuttered.

"Work." Sango's voice came out with no hesitation.

* * *

Miroku was taken aback, "And you want me to kill her? This seems a little unfair boss, I feel like im being a little underappreciated here. I am a trained killer and you want me to kill a defenseless unarmed girl with no combat training what-so-ever?"

Bankotsu had an annoyed look on his face, "Tell me Miroku do I have a speech impediment hmm. Perhaps a lisp that is making this order incomprehensible?" Miroku opened his mouth to take back what he said but Bankotsu cut him off. "I didn't think so! What I tell you comes straight from the man in charge, do not fuck with him! You should consider this an honor, to do the bidding of Naraku."

Miroku was frozen, he had never seen Naraku but he had hears his cold and unforgiving voice, he was not a man to defy. "Naraku?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Yes Naraku, are you deaf. Listen things are finally on track, once Sango has taken out Sesshomaru there will be nothing standing in Naraku's way, we will rise up from our underground homes across the world and we will finally have our time!" Bankotsu yelled in triumph just thinking about it excited him. "Sango just needs a little push; she's dragging her ass and needs a little incentive. Now can you handle this tiny little task I ask you to do so that we can all benefit?" Bankotsu's eye held fire.

Miroku didn't dare talk back, "Of course sir, It will be done." He nodded and briskly waked out of the dreary office.

He pulled out a cigarette as soon as he left the building. He lit it as he walked and took a long drag. "Shame," he blew the smoke out. "She is such a pretty little thing, I hate to see such potential go to waste." He truly did not want to kill such an innocent young woman, in fact he actually liked her. This was a difficult task to carry out, sure Miroku liked to have fun and loved to spill blood here and there, hell that's why he got into this business in the first place. But taking a life of such a pure soul, even he as a bad guy had a line he didn't like to cross. Naraku, however did not have a heart or soul, his mind created no line to cross because he had nothing to guide it.

**AN- So… How was it! Did I let you guys down? Hah, sorry for tricking you with that horrible lemony dream i couldn't resist! I will try to get chapters up as quick as I can. I am sorry guys I just completely lost all of my muse for this story, I had no clue where I was going with this story until now I have the perfect plot and I think you guys will enjoy it with your evil little minds haha. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me lots of reviews! I crave them!**


End file.
